At War's End
by Kaede Kuro
Summary: Phoenix becomes a Handler, Harry returns to school. Will their relationship hold up? What will happen with the final battle and what new truths will be revealed? Enjoy! R R. Rated for future content.
1. Nowhere near you

It had been a month since the end of school, a month since Phoenix's return to Dragon Gates.

Mike had been tutoring her non-stop for the past two months, getting her ready for NEWTs. Phoenix hadn't had a spare moment to see Jasper or Dani and she could tell the Horntail was getting antsy.

"Mike, I am over prepared now, the tests are in a couple days, let me see my dragons." Phoenix begged when he came over Friday afternoon.

"Ok, I guess you're right, and Charlie wants you back to training when the tests are over." Mike said.

"Have fun on your trip, use the journal often." Phoenix said.

"That's right, I leave in an hour." Mike said.

"I'll take care of Justina while you're gone." Phoenix promised.

"You leave in a month Nix, besides, Justin is visiting an old friend." Mike replied.

"Oh, good for him." Phoenix smiled. "I need to see the dragons now, they must be so annoyed with me by now."

"Sorry." Mike muttered.

"No big deal, bye Mike." Phoenix said ran out. She felt something push at her mind as she ran towards Jasper's new den, her lost stamina returned in full.

'_**Jasper?'**_Phoenix called.

'_**Phoenix Black?'**_The dragon called back_._

'_**I have waited months to hear your voice Jazz.'**_Phoenix smiled.

'_**Here to ride?'**_ Jasper asked.

'_**I am, finally. Make the first fly the best, since I leave in a month.'**_ Phoenix replied and walked into the den.

'_**You do? Why?'**_

'Not forever I promise, Dani can tell you about it better than I can.' Phoenix smiled at the dark red dragon.

'_**Can we fly now?' **_ The dragon asked.

'_**Saddle or bare back?'**_ Phoenix asked. Jasper picked up the riding blanket and handed it to her.

"Bareback it is." She smiled and placed the blanket on his back. She hooked the black rider's collar around his neck and mounted.

"I'm ready." Phoenix said and grabbed the collar. Jasper stood up carefully and walked slowly out of the cave, excitement rushing through him. In seconds, the dragon, now full grown, was in the air. The flight lasted too short in Phoenix's opinion, but saw Anton waiting for her by the mouth of Jasper's den.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Phoenix asked happily.

"I got an owl from the British Ministry this afternoon, they want us to send our ambassador to meet the new minister." Anton said solemnly. "I say go if you want, but only if you wish."

"When do I meet them?" Phoenix asked.

"Tomorrow. You would leave as soon as you are ready and stay in London for the night. You will be in town for your tests already, so it isn't like you are making a special trip." Anton said. "When your business is over, make sure they send a copy of your scores to me for your file, and then take a week off. Unwind from the heavy studying and prepare yourself to leave at the beginning of next month."

"I can be ready in ten minutes once I return to my room." Phoenix sighed, knowing her wasn't giving her an option.

"Good, here is your plane ticket." Anton said.

"This meeting will decide if I return as an ambassador." Phoenix told him. Anton just nodded and let her go.

_::-::-::-::-::_

Phoenix arrived at the Leaky Cauldron late that night. Tom stood at the counter, cleaning glasses as shady charecters watched her closely.

"Miss Black?" Tom smiled when she reached the counter.

"Need a room and a drink."  
"You a full Handler yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, so give me a butterbeer."

"When you become a full Handler, come back and see me."

"Will do," she promised, accepting the key he handed her.

"Drink will be up to your room in a few minutes."

Phoenix nodded and started upstairs where the rooms were. She walked the rows until she found number 15.

It was a small, one bed room with a desk and a fireplace with a pot of floo powder on the mantle. It wasn't much, but it was just what she needed.

Phoenix dropped her bag on the bed and walked to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder when she got there.

"Anton Dupis, Manager's Office, Dragon Gates, Sinia, Romania."

She threw the floo powder in and waited for his face to appear in the flames.

"I see you got there ok."

"Yes sir," she replied. "Final check in."

"Good, thank you Miss Black. Get some sleep and good luck tomorrow."

Phoenix promised she would and the connection was cut.

_::-::-::-::-::_

When Phoenix woke up the next morning, she slipped out of bed and dressed quickly. She grabbed breakfast at a muggle diner on the way to the Ministry so she wouldn't be late for her first test. Her testing would go for three days, two in the morning and two in the afternoon. She would cover all the fields she needed to know, which was all but a one or two, such as Divinations.

"Miss Black, so glad you could join us," the proctor nodded when she entered the room. She nodded briskly and found the place she would take her test. When the clock struck 8:00, the proctor shut the door and locked it. He took a stack of papers in his hand and handed them out to everyone with quills.

"This test will be two hours. You will then be given ten minutes. If you are taking the Charms NEWT, stay where you are, if not, please vacate this room. Practicals for the Transfiguration NEWT will take place after lunch at 2:00 sharp. Good luck to you all."

_::-::-::-::-::_

At 12:30, the alarm rang out and quills were laid to rest. The proctor collected all the tests and quills as the test takers filed out of the room. Phoenix was about to leave when the proctor called her back.

"Miss Black, as you will miss your transfiguration practical, due to a meeting with the Minister of Magic, we have seen it fit to reschedule it for tonight at 6:00. Will that work for you?"

"Yes sir, that will be fine."

"Good, don't be late."

"Course not." She promised and left the room. Her meeting was at 1 o'clock so she had to rush to the elevator. She was only just able to catch it before it left, but she was unfortunate enough to get the one with one of the aurors, Dawlish.

"Miss Black," he scowled.

"Dawlish," she replied as the elevator began to move. The two stood in an uncomfortable silence until the elevator stopped. Kingsley got on and smiled at Phoenix.

"Miss Black, good to see you again."

"Hello Kingsley, how are you?"

"I am well, and yourself?"

"NEWTs," she replied. The man nodded in understanding.

"I remember those. How are you doing?"

"Only had two."

"Transfiguration and Charms?"

"Yeah, Charms practical at 4:00."

"Transfigurations?"

"6:00, thanks to the Minister."

"Wonderful, when do you have your Defence NEWT?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, 2-6."

"I will see you there then."

"You the proctor?"

"Yes, I believe this is your stop,"

Phoenix looked up and nodded. "See you around Kingsley."

The man nodded and closed the elevator doors. Phoenix made her way down the hall way to the doors that led to the Minister of Magic. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in!" A familiar voice called.

"Hello Minister, sorry to keep you waiting." Phoenix said as she sat down.

"That's fine, Miss Black, I have reason to believe you know why you are here?"

"Yes, you wanted to meet with our representative." Phoenix smiled. "Lucky for me I was in town."

"Yes, the NEWTs. Why not wait a couple years, you just took OWLs."

"I am more than prepared for the NEWTs. A friend of mine has already passed the Romanian equivalent and has been tutoring me since OWLs finished."

"So you have dropped out of school?"

"Yes ma'am. One never stops learning, just because they have passed their tests. Even when I have reached Handler, I will still be learning. For this reason, I feel my energy is better focused in the field of dargons."

"You are very mature, Miss Black."

"I grew up fast, but that is no concern."

"You are an extraordinary young woman."

"Thank you Minister."

"Well enough about school, let's get onto business. I wish to reconnect with your Gate."

"I would speak to Anton then, but I will put in a good word, Minister."

"That would be wonderful dear, how did the program help this year?"

"We have thirty new applicants. Some from Hogwarts even."

"Do you know any of them?"

"Alas, I do not, but I will by summer's end." Phoenix replied.

"I certainly can't wait to see your ceremony, Miss Black."

"I was unaware you would be there."

"Anton and I have been friends for years, Miss Black."

"Phoenix, please."

"Of course," the Minister smiled. "You'll call me Amelia of course."

"Of course," Pheonix smiled.

"Well, it has been an honor to meet you Phoenix. I hate to rush you but we both have other appointments. I hope you will return."

"I will discuss things with my boss." Phoenix promised.

"I'm glad.

"Well, I really should be going, good bye Amelia."

"Goodbye Phoenix. Has anyone ever told you, you look just like your mother."

Phoenix stiffened. The memories were still to fresh in her mind.

"I've heard," she nodded. "Before I go, I advise you not to try and make Harry Potter the Ministry's poster boy or use his fame. He personally only uses it if he has to. He hates the fame, and I care about him, a lot."

"I was not planning to, but I appreciate the warning."

"Well, I must get to my next appointment." Phoenix replied as a knock sounded on the door.

"Ah, it seems Mr. Potter is here."

"It would seem so." Phoenix smiled as Harry walked in, grumbling about having to meet the newest dunderhead.

"Hello, love." Phoenix smiled. "Stop grumbling under your breath, its rude."

"Phoenix, what are you doing here?"

"Gate business, goodbye Amelia, either Anton or I will get back to you soon." Phoenix smiled and left the office.

"_Mr. Potter, it's nice to finally meet you. I just asked you here to hear your opinion on the Ministry and to apologize for Fudge's treatment…_" Phoenix heard as she walked away.

_::-::-::-::-::_

Phoenix finished her tests late Tuesday night. She returned to her room at the Leaky Cauldron and flooed Anton her final report.

"Good, take a week off. We'll be happy to see you back here next Friday."

"Ok," she nodded. "I'll be back Friday morning."

"I will start getting your schedule set up for gate visits."

Phoenix nodded again and the connection was cut. She was getting ready for bed when her fireplace flared to life.

"Neville?' She mumbled.

"Hey, we heard you were in England."

"NEWTs." She replied.

"Mum told me to floo you. She wants you to visit."

"I have the next week off," she mentioned. Neville nodded and his head turned.

"Mum says you can stay here, if you'd like."

"That would be nice," she smiled. "Can I come tomorrow?"

"Of course. So you really aren't coming back."

"No, hey Nev, I need to get some sleep."

"Right, sorry, night."  
"Night." She mumbled and cut the floo. With a loud yawn, she crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

_::-::-::-::-::_

The next morning, she left her rom key with Tom. She stepped out into Diagon Alley and apparated to the Longbottom's Gate. With a simple rap, she made her presence known. She stood outside for a few moments before Neville opened the door, beaming at her.

"Welcome back," he welcomed, opening the door wide enough for her to step inside.

"Don't get mud on the carpet!" Neville's Gran snapped at the girl.

"Is she here?" Alice called from the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom." Phoenix smiled as she entered the kitchen,

"Phoenix Black, my you look so much like Bella, how are you faring dear?" The woman asked.

"Told you the magic did wonders." Neville grinned.

"I believe it did, I'm doing okay, I guess, as well as I can I suppose."

"I have no doubt Bella is proud of you. Well, Neville has been telling me all about school, seeing as when he first told his father and I, we were not able to really listen."

"I've gotten to fourth year."

"What a headache that year was," she groaned.

"What happened?"

"Go ahead Nev," Phoenix told him, dropping her bag in a chair. Neville continued on talking about school as Phoenix sat and sipped at a cup of water. She hadn't slept well the night before, so she got fidgety and moving her fingers aimlessly. Before she realized what she was doing, a small bear of blue flames was scampering across the table. A small smile graced her lips as she moved it all over the large table.

"Phoenix!" A booming voice cried. She jumped in fright, making the bear disappear.

"Mr. Longbottom," she smiled.

"That was amazing, how long have you been able to do that?"

"Since I was five," she shrugged and created a deer.

"What flawless technique, who trained you?"

"I trained myself," she replied.

"I have not seen skills this good since I was a boy."

"Really?" Phoenix wondered.

"Yes." Frank nodded. "Only starters who have that kind of control are the masters."

"Really?"

"You have me impressed."

"Are you a master?"

"Me? Nowhere near you." He said.

"Dad?' Neville asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a starter," Frank replied.

"It's where you get it from, Nev," Phoenix said.

"Now its my turn," Frank replied.

"Your son is a pounder," Phoenix said. "Been teaching him since...um...mid-fourth year?"

Neville nodded and sipped at a cup of water.

"Well, I propose, we go out, to celebrate." Frank said.

"Celebrate what?" Alice asked.

"Our good health, the appointment of a new Minister, and having our family back." Frank said pulling all of them into a hug. Phoenix felt out of place and seemed to shrink back.

"Phoenix, you are family too." Alice said.

"Always have been, and with out your mother, you'll need support." Frank said. Phoenix nodded and allowed a few tears to escape.

"Where's your guitar?" Alice asked getting their minds off death. "Neville said you are really amazing."

That brightened Phoenix's expression as she shuffled through her bag and found the guitar and enlarged it.

"Why don't we move to the living room, Augusta loves music, it may touch that valuable organ in her chest, that most people have."

"The heart dear?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" Frank said. Phoenix rolled her eyes and sat on the couch and the Longbottoms sat around her. Augusta was scowling.

(Hoist the colors from Pirates of the Caribbean 3, some words changed)

"_The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The skies be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam._

_Yo, ho, fly together,  
hoist the Colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die…_"

Phoenix sang and strummed, seeming to be in her own world as she played. None of the wizards knew the song, but all felt a tingle down their spines. The song was magical, a song of death, an old song from the days of the pirates.

"That is a song for dead men." Augusta spat.

"_Some have died  
and some are alive  
and others fly in the sky  
with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
belay to Fiddler's Green_!"

Phoenix kept singing. None of the Longbottoms knew why she had chosen this song, and neither did they want to.

"Stop this madness!"

"_The bell has been raised  
from it's cavern grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We're a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your wings toward home_!"

Phoenix did not stop and Augusta started towards her, but Alice stopped the older woman.

"_Yo, ho, fly together,  
hoist the Colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die_."

Phoenix finished and returned to the world of the living.

"What possessed you to choose the dead man's lullaby?"

"It is a Dragon's song. Those who used it, took it from the dragons." Phoenix replied

"That song brings death." Augusta snapped.

"It is a sign that one of our own has died." Phoenix said calmly. "I've known it since I was young. The dragons use it to honor their dead family and friends. I have heard it far too many times this year." Phoenix sighed.

"Your speak of your mother." Alice said. Phoenix nodded and set her guitar down. Her hands were shaking in pain.

"It was your goodbye." Frank said. Phoenix nodded again and let a tear fall.

"What about your song at the funeral?"

"My old lullaby, a song of passing, not to honor her death."

"Does the song have a name?" Neville asked.

"Dragon requiem." Phoenix replied.

"Why don't you play something else?" Alice suggested. Phoenix nodded and picked up her guitar once more.

The song she strummed was more upbeat and showed in her body. Her tears melted away, making way for a smile.


	2. Kenya

/'_How are you doing?'/_

_/'Okay. I left the Longbottom's for Kenya this morning. I'm getting there the muggle way, by a five-hour plane ride. I'll be getting off in a few minutes.'/_

_/'You going for those trips you were telling me about? To other Gates?'/_

_/'Yes. I'm going to four, one in Kenya, one in India, one in Brazil and one in America.'/_

_/'What are the specific countries?'/_

_/'Kenya, India, Brazil and Maine, United Sates.'/_

_/'Tell me about it when you get a chance.'/_

_/'Always.'/_

_/'Why did you leave from London? Weren't you supposed to go back to the Gates first?'/_

_/'I was, but plans changed. Kenya has a team that needs an extra person for two weeks. It worked out in the schedule so I left straight from London_.'/

_/'Well, Sirius is calling for me, the Order has moved into Grimmauld.'/_

_/'If you need to get away, use the portkey I sent you. My rooms are yours to use.'/_

_/'Thanks, I think I'm dumping Ron.'/_

_/'What happened?'/_

_/'I overheard him talking with Percy. He was saying the attention of being my friend wasn't worth the drama I got into.'/_

_/'I'm sorry Harry, that's awful. I'll give him a piece of my mind when I get back.'/_

_/'We'll be in school.'/_

_/'Then over break. Just don't let him get to you.'/_

_/'Never. Talk later?'/_

_/'Course.'/_

Phoenix closed the journal and slipped it in her school bag. She slipped a pulled out a change of clothes and slipped into the bathroom. She changed quickly, tucking her dog tags under her shirt as she left. She pulled her hair back as she sat back down, just in time to hear the landing announcement. She buckled up and waited for the plane to land. Her mind ran through the Swahili she had been studying since she the summer before.

She unboarded quickly after the plane landed and found the floo station right by her gate. The bald man was flipping through a magazine.

"Has Kieran Wolfe been by?" She asked him in shaky Swahili. The man looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Floo gate 5, Miss Black?" The man replied in good English.

"Thank you," Phoenix said and walked through the door he opened for her. She walked down an aisle of floo gates, looking for number five. There were fifty or more gates and there was no order to the system at all.

"Phoenix!" Kieran called when the girl reached Gate 50, at the center of the hall.

"Kieran!" She grinned in relief. "Why didn't you tell me English was well-known here?"

"Good to see you too." He smiled back. "I'm your dedicated teacher for the next two weeks. Do not worry, dear Phoenix, everyone at the gates speaks English."

"That's a relief, I don't get Swahili," she sighed

"Some may speak Swahili to keep secrets."

"Let them keep their secrets." Phoenix replied.

Kieran shrugged and led Phoenix into the floo network.

"So what is your Gate's special skill?" Phoenix asked when they stepped out into the Visitor's Gate. "Romania has hand-to-hand combat,"

"We have the five top starters." Kieran replied.

"You have firestarter masters?" Phoenix asked as they stepped out of the Gate.

"Oh wow." Phoenix breathed when they stepped into the visitor's Gate at Kenya's Dragon Gates.

"Welcome to Dragon Gates, Kenya. If you go through the Visitor's Gate to leave, you will step out into the village of Garissa, and right near the Lorian Swamp."

"This place is beautiful."

"It is indeed," Kieran agreed. "We are closer to the coast, so we have more tropical weather. Our rain supplies comes from the ocean. It goes through a mass purification process to make it drinkable."

"Wow, and it isn't a million degrees either."

"We have a climate control over the Civilian Sector. Anton and Abasi are friends."

"Who isn't Anton friends with."

Kieran grinned and continued. "Well, Anton shared your uniforms with Abasi. We have been using them since."

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Phoenix decided. "It is so beautiful here."

Kieran nodded and led Phoenix to the hosuing.

"We have co-ed cabins here in Kenya, four to a room. Trainees and Handlers are in different areas."

"Then what happens if a Trainee needs to ask their mentor something?

"We have the senior Trainees they can ask, and they have their partners. Dominick will explain it all to you. I have to report to Abasi. This will be your cabin. You will be staying with Abri Lake, Dominick Young, and Tao Avow." Kieran said. "Dominick is my trainee and is looking forward to meeting you. He is excited to have a training partner from Romania. He is excited to have a fighting partner. He is quite good at hand-to-hand, a fair duelist."

"Does he know I'm a girl?"

"Not yet." Kieran replied. "They should be inside."

"Thanks, will I get a schedule here?"

"You will work as a trainee by Dominick's schedule." Kieran replied.

"Thanks Kieran." Phoenix smiled and approached the cabin. As she was about to start up the stairs, two boys rolled out of the cabin. The two were throwing punches, grunting and growling. Phoenix cocked an eyebrow and pulled the bigger of the two boys off the ground.

"Might I ask what is going on?" she wondered.

"Who are you?" The smaller of the boy snapped. He was sporting a bloody nose and a light scrap on his bad head."

"Phoenix Black." She introduced herself.

"Nice to you meet you Miss Black," the larger boy grinned. He was well-built, lean with a good bit of muscle. His curly dark hair was soaked with sweat. "I'm Dominick Young."

"Kieran mentioned you," she said. "You must me Tao, then, right?"

"What's it to you?"

"Trying to match names and faces." She shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Tao demanded.

"This is my cabin for two weeks." She said.

"We share cabins here," Dominick told her.

"I know, I meant that I was assigned to this cabin while I'm here."

"What are you here for?"

"Visiting, training," she smiled.

"I know who you are!" Dominick cried. "I can't believe I didn't recognize your name."

"Huh?"

"You bitched out the British Minister of Magic. Kieran said you were coming, please come in."

"Thanks," she smiled and followed him inside. Inside, a girl was sitting on her bed writing furiously and crossing out other things.

"Healer?" Pheonix asked her.

"Who are you?"

"Phoenix Black, um, you want fresh blood for the Dragon's Breath."

"It doesn't matter," the girl snapped. "What do you know?"

"Plenty. My friend is a healer. She patched me up first time I tried to make that. Blood I used was a month old. Not fresh enough and the potion melted my cauldron."

"Only Handlers know that," Tao said.

"I'll be one by summer's end if I pass my tests."

"You have got to be joking," Tao snapped. "No way are you a Trainee."

"Sure am. Phoenix Black-Lestrange, Trainee under Charlie Weasley of Romania. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Barbarian you mean," the girl snapped.

"Leave her alone Abri." Dominick said and laid on one of the beds. "You can take that empty bed there."

Phoenix nodded and set her bag on the bed Dominick had pointed to.

"Thanks," she nodded and sat down. She pulled her father's locket out of her bag and fastened it around her neck.

"Jewelry isn't allowed." Tao snapped.

Phoenix ignore him and pulled her trunk out of her bag. She put her bag inside and pushed it under the bed.

"So, do you have any special skills?" Dominick asked.

"hand-to-hand fighting and dueling,"

"Barbaric, a girl, fighting." Abri spat.

"You fight to survive where I come from."

"Told, you Romanians are barbarians."

"I don't come from Romania." Phoenix told her. "I come from Britain."

"Yeah right. They have some decency."

Phoenix sighed heavily, looking at her hands in defeat.

"How about some dinner Miss Black?" Dominick asked.

"Dinner?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm hungry." Dominick smiled.

"Me too." Phoenix nodded. "Lead the way."

Dominick's smile widened and followed her out of the cabin. When they were a fair distance away, Dominick sighed and placed his arm around her shoulder..

"Sorry about them. Here, the girls are Helaers, not Handlers."

"I hadn't noticed." Phoenix sighed.

"You ok?" Dominick asked.

"Miss my mum," she shrugged.

"You'll see her..."

"No I won't." Pheonix said. "She...she died at the end of May. Saved her cousin from a curse sent by my uncle."

"I don't think I'm sorry will do anything?" Dominick said.

"I don't want the pity." Phoenix replied.

"You're the daughter of Bellatrix Black, right?"

"Yes." Phoenix replied.

"School must be hard then, you do go to school in Britain right?"

"Hogwarts actually, but I dropped out and finished my NEWTs last week."

"I don't know the European grading system." Dominick mentioned

"OWLs are the tests to test your progress and will limit your career choices. NEWTs are the tests that employers look at." Phoenix explained.

"I hear you are a good fighter."

"One of the best," she said as they entered the mess hall.

"Care to let me try you?" He asked.

"You'll lose." Phoenix warned.

"We'll see." Dominick said and handed her a tray of food that she didn't recognize. She sat down and began to try everything as Dominick named the different foods as she ate.

They got half way through their meal when the sweet voice of a young woman rang above their heads. "Phoenix Black?"

"Yes, and you are?" Phoenix asked politely.

"Mosa Zinn." The woman replied. She held herself regally. Her hair was tied in thin, tight braids and she stood tall in her deep red robe.

"How may I help you?" Phoenix asked.

"My companions and I would like you to join us," she spoke.

"What about Dominick?" Phoenix asked. She knew what this woman was, but that did nothing to deter her questions.  
"Mosa is a firestarter, it is an honor to eat with them." Dominick explained.

"Your friend does not need you by his side."

"He is my second," Phoenix replied.

"He is your second? Abasi told us you would not have one."

"Kieran is a friend of my Mentor's. I am happy to fill this empty position."

"Then he will be welcomed with you, Miss Black." Mosa replied. Phoenix nodded and followed the regal woman to a table in the back.

"What just happened?" Dominick asked.

Phoenix replied with a smile, "I'm a firestarter, its something I keep to myself because in Britain it is somewhat feared in the daughter of a death eater."

Dominick nodded in understanding and sat next to Phoenix when they reached the firestarter's table.

"My dear, you must be Miss Black," a man grinned when she sat down. His soft brown sugar colored eyes scanned her. He could see feel strength and drank it in. "You are strong, for one so young."

"May I ask you name, sir?" she replied.

"Yes...yes, of course. I am Buru Saul. You already know Mosa, this young woman to my right is my cousin Neo Saul."

Neo's chocolate brown eyes looked Phoenix up and down sizing the girl up.

"The men to my left are Kamau Sefton and his twin brother Kato."

"Pleasure." Phoenix nodded to each in turn. The brothers pushed their flames out, giving off an aura of heat, trying to scare her.

"Kieran says you are quite the firestarter." Kato began.

"I am." Phoenix nodded.

"You are on the brink of gaining the title of master." Mosa said. "But you have no control. We can feel it in the flames. You will be training with us."

"I was informed I would come here to understand and learn the abilities of Kenya."

"Mosa," Buru began. "While she knows what she wants, asks too much, far too often. I have discussed with Abasi. You shall go by Kieran's morning schedule, and shall train with us after lunch."

"It would be my honor." Phoenix replied. "But Dominick must be allowed to join me."

"Mr. Young is free to join us," Kamau agreed before Mosa could speak.

"What ever do you mean sir?" Dominick asked.

"You are one of us, Mr. Young. A beginner, but a starter all the same." Kamau said. You heat is faint, it is why only Miss Black and I can feel it."

"If I may." Phoenix cut in. "My flight was long, and I'd like to go back to the cabin."

"Of course Miss Black, and please tell Mr. Young what you can." Buru said.

"Of course sir, he seems quite confused." Phoenix smiled and stood, leading Dominick away from the table.

"How did you know?" Dominick asked her. "I didn't even know."

"You give off heat." Phoenix told him. "All starters do, it is like an aura of warmth engulfing you."

"What are you going on about?" Dominick asked.

"Sorry, an experienced elemental can tell if someone else is also an elemental and a few can even tell the element. You are like me, a firestarter, or starter. You are a beginner and will have teachers, unlike I did. They will help you."

"I'm like them?"

"Yes." Phoenix stated. "Anything else?"

Dominick just shook his head and followed her into the cabin.

_::-::-::-::-::_

After spending a week in Kenya, Phoenix was finally comfortable with the culture and the language seemed to flow as if she had spoken it her entire life.

(_Swahili_ in this part)

"Why_ do Young and the barbarian get to train with the firestarters and not us?_" Abri complained to Tao one morning after breakfast.

"_Must think she's so special. Another thing to her ego._" Tao replied.

"Watch out!" Someone called as they walked. The duo spun around to see Dominick and Phoenix appear, followed quickly by a pissed of female dragon.

"Is he stupid, or doesn't he want to get killed?" Phoenix growled as she skirted closer to the pissed off African ridgeback.

"Are you a fucking idiot!" Tao cried. "Get away from her, she'll kill you."

The dragon was focused on Tao now. It watched him intently, waiting for him to move, waiting for a reason to charge. A loud whistle rang across the sector, making the dragon freeze.

Phoenix started towards it more slowly, and touched its head gently.

The dragon looked angry and tried to skirt away, but Phoenix spoke calmly.

"_Please calm down kind dragon. We mean you no harm._" She said and rubbed her scales. The dragon sat on the ground and let out and light moan of fear.

"_Go back to your den. I am sorry we scared you. I would never do that to any dragon's eggs. I know how it feels, to lose your eggs. My dearest friend's eggs were taken from her._"

The dragon looked at her nervously, and rubbed against her hand happily. She quickly flew away, leaving Phoenix was a smile.

"Are you crazy!" Abri yelled. "No one goes near a dragon when they are that upset!"

"Shut up Abri, that was amazing!"

"Thanks," Phoenix shrugged and looked at Abri. "If no one stops a dragon, they could hurt themselves or someone else."

"She doesn't know about that," Tao said. "Ignore her. I owe you a hige apology. To subdue a dragon without magic is almost impossible."

"Your voice has to be soft, no hint of blame or anger in your tone. You treat the dragon like they are your friend."

"It is hard for most because they don't think dragon are like us. They don't think dragons are smart or have feelings." Tao explained to Abri. "I can't do it."

"I can't even attempt it yet." Dominick confessed.

"Dragons happen to be the only creatures I can really trust. The Phoenix Dragons back home even adopted me as one of their own." Phoenix cut in. "My mentor say I have a connection to the dragons no one else does, I think, I just know what its like, to be treated like a stupid, dumb, unfeeling, animal."

"I'm sorry." Tao said sincerely. "For my words and my actions. You deserve to be a Handler above all others."

"Thank you, I accept your apology." Phoenix smiled as a Hatchling walked up to the group. Phoenix's face lit up as the dragon walked up to her.

"Well, hello there little one, what kind of dragon are you?" Phoenix asked it.

"Egyptian Long Wing." Tao replied. "This one belongs to Buru Saul's bonded."

"You are beautiful Hatchling." Phoenix smiled, running her fingers along its spine.

"He's male if that helps." Tao told her.

"Thank you." Phoenix nodded as the Hatchling growled happily.

"Aban!" Someone called. Buru came running up and smiled when he found the small hatchling playing with the group.

"Hello Buru." Phoenix smiled as the Hatchling ran to its mother's bonded.

"I see you've met Aban."

"He such a pretty Hatchling."

"Well, I need take him back to his den, he gets into far too much trouble." Buru smiled.

"We won't keep you." Phoenix replied.

For the rest of the day, Dominick, Tao and Phoenix talked like old friends.

"You know, I'm really glad we got to talk." Tao said as they ate.

"Me too, you are pretty great guy. Any girl will be lucky to get you." Phoenix said.

"You interested?"

"Sorry, I'm taken." Phoenix smiled guiltily.

"Dinner?" Tao asked. "As friends? Dominick, you, and me?"

"Maybe, when?"

"What about tonight?"

"Training," Dominick groaned.

"Mosa gave us the afternoon off." Phoenix shrugged.

"But that means she has us training till Midnight. She's only giving me the night off tomorrow because Phoenix am leaving. She's letting us say goodbye and she need to pack and make sure she's ready to leave at Dawn." Dominick sighed.

"Where do you go after this?" Tao asked.

"India, but I'd love to stay here." Phoenix replied as they reached their cabin.

"Why don't you want to go back, the Trainees that leave here usually can't wait to return."

"I need to lose myself for awhile." Phoenix replied sitting on her bed.

"Your mom is Bellatrix Lestrange, isn't it?" Tao asked.

Phoenix nodded in grief.

"My brother, he told me she..." Tao began. "Why did she hurt that family?"

Phoenix shook her head sadly, but she didn't sound mad. "That poor family was the closest family I had besides my mum. Their son was and still is a close friend. I don't think being an elemental has ever made me as happy as it did in December."

"Why?" Tao asked.

"It saved their lives, just in time." Phoenix sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"I'm used to it, it's all I got since I was five."

"Five?"

"That's when she was sentenced." Phoenix sighed. "When I was five-years-old."

"Why do you want to forget this year?" Tao asked.

"One of my Professor hated me because of my mum and…" Phoenix stopped and took a deep breath, "my mother died at the end of May, and it was my uncle that killed her. She was killed by the killing curse, saving the life of Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather and the only thing Harry had left."

The two boys were silent, having nothing they could say.

"I don't want to go back because everyone looks at me with pity and I hate it. I can take care of myself, I don't need pity." Phoenix grumbled.

"You've proved that today, that dragon you calmed is our most violent female." Tao said. Phoenix nodded and sighed. She was trying hard not to cry right there, in front of Dominick and Tao.

"So, you said you were taken, who is he?" Tao asked changing the subject.

"Harry Potter. We had similar childhoods and we understand each other better than others. We don't look at the other with pity. We are there if the other needs undivided support."

"He's a lucky guy. How long has it been?"

"Two years this coming December."

"Congratulations Phoenix. So, tell us about Potter." Tao grinned. Phoenix smiled and forgot about her mum as she told them about all the antics he had gotten into.

The next day, Phoenix, Dominick, and Tao went to a small restaurant by the Gates and got to talking about Handling, trading secrets and tips.

Phoenix said saddened goodbyes as she left the gate for the final time. She thanked Mosa for everything and was surprised when Mosa gave her a small dragon figurine.

"It is the hardest technique for solidified fire. You can make your figurines move, but this comes alive. Blows fire, smoke and flies around. You can even communicate with it. It's an unbreakable is the last technique I can show you." Mosa smiled. "You are a master in your own right, Miss Black. Anton sent us the test and I am proud to present you with your mastery. "

Phoenix smiled proudly and took the certificate and badge she was handed.

"It's beautiful and perfect, thank you for teaching me Mosa, I can learn nothing more, you were a wonderful teacher." Phoenix smiled, tears in her eyes.

"You can always learn more, Miss Black. There are things we may never know about our gifts. You have a flight to catch Miss Black, and remember to practice."

"Always." Phoenix replied shaking her hand a final time.

"Goodbye, Miss Black." Phoenix said a final goodbye and left the gate. She would miss Kenya, but promised herself to return when she had vacation someday. For now she had a long flight ahead of her.


	3. Behind you

**A/N:** This will switch from Harry to Phoenix. Phoenix will start in a place then we switch to Harry, and then Phoenix will start in the next place. There will be six parts, three each. I'm not going to explain the whole two weeks, don't feel like it, I a planning on doing another story of a bunch of one shots like deleted chapters. (aka. Bella's funeral, the Dragon Gates trip, these Gate trips, things from years one and two, etc.) If you have a missing chapter you are curious about, PM me.

_::-::-::-::-::_

_/'I'm sorry I haven't written for two weeks.'/_

_/'Don't worry about it. How was Kenya?'/_

_/'It was nice. I made a friend on the first day. His name's Dominick Young and he's a beginner firestarter.'/_

_/'What's he like?'/_

_/'Is Mr. Harry Potter jealous?'/_

_/'Maybe.'/_

_/'That's sweet of you, but you know have my heart and my mind and my insanity of course.'/_

_/'Of course, I know that. So, what are you learning?'/_

_/'The Kenyan Gates has the world's five best starters. Dominick was surprised when the starters took an interest in him. Kieran, the Handler that was my mentor there, trained us in their way of Dragon Handling in the afternoon, we ate lunch with the starters and then they trained us till Dinner. After dinner we had independent study where we review the days training.'/_

_/'Sounds busy.'/_

_/'It is, but I am really going to miss it.'/_

_/'Why?'/_

_/'Kept my mind off other things.'/_

Harry hesitated, not knowing what to say to his girlfriend. She didn't want pity or I'm sorry. He decided, his best bet was to change the subject.

_/'Where do you go next?'/_

_/'India.'/_

_/'Did you leave straight from Kenya?'/_

_/'Yeah, I'm taking another plane over.'/_

_/'How long until you arrive?'/_

_/'Five minutes.'/_

_/'Two weeks again?'/_

_/'Yeah, I'll return to the Romanian Gates Early-September.'/_

_/'Will you come to Grimmauld?'/_

_/'You will be at school.'/_

_/'That's right.'/_

_/'Send me the date of your first Hogsmead visit and I'll get the weekend off.'/_

_/'I love you Nix.'/_

_/'I love you too Harry, I miss you.'/_

_/'Have fun Nix, learn what you can and become the Handler you want to be.'/_

_/'No worries, I will be.'/_

_/'Hey, you never told me how the Dragon Relations class went last year, get any new trainees?'/_

_/'At least ten new healers and twenty new trainees came to us, at least five of the thirty were from Hogwarts.'/_

_/'Wow, that's amazing.'/_

_/'It is, it really helps our numbers. Did you know Mike and Justina have applied for adoption?'/_

_/'They did? How's it going?'/_

_/'Really well, or so Mike tells me, he has a journal like ours, we use it to exchange tips and tricks of the trade.'/_

_/'Good for him, keep me posted?'/_

_/'Always, well, the plane is about to land, I need to go.'/_

_/'Bye Nix, see you in a couple months.'/_

_/'Yeah, I love you.'/_

_/'You ok?'/_

_/'I just really miss you.'/_

_/'Miss you too, but in a couple months we'll be sitting in the three broomsticks together. Just you and me.'/_

_/'Sounds like a deal.'/_

_/'Have fun in India.'/_

Phoenix took a deep breath and closed her journal. She loved going to the different Gates, but she missed home when she was on the planes. She missed Romania, she missed Gale, she missed Harry, but most of all, she missed her mother.

She could feel tears start to roll down her cheeks as the plane began to unboard. She wiped them away quickly and took a deep breath before stepping into the terminal.

A tall Indian woman was standing off to the side when Phoenix stepped into the airport.

"Phoenix Black?" She asked.

"Nisha Barad?" Phoenix asked.

"I am your mentor during your stay with us." Nisha replied. "We shall get you a new uniform when we reach the Gates."

"Is something wrong with mine ma'am?"

"It is dirty." Nisha replied.

"I have a change..."

"Please let me finish." Nisha said.

"Sorry ma'am." Phoenix replied, dropping her eyes.

"Here, we do not wear dark colors this time of year. It is far too hot and wet for dark colors ad heavy uniforms of Romania and Kenya."

"May I speak?" Phoenix asked politely.

"Permission granted." Nisha replied.

"My aunt came here herself when she was young. She gave me her old uniforms to use while I am here."

"I see, we will see it at the Gates." Nisha replied.

"Ma'am, I wish not to offend anyone here, would you be willing to tell me about your culture? I am a quick study, and as you can see I know your language, roughly."

"Your skill in language will improve while you are here. It is quite hard to learn the languages."

"I have studied since Anton told me last summer." Phoenix replied.

"I see, where were you before this?" Nisha asked.

"Kenya ma'am." Phoenix replied.

"Their women are weak minded people."

"They didn't care for me very much." Phoenix chuckled.

"Charlie Weasley wrote me of you. He says you are a strong fighter, with a sharp mind."

"And fast ma'am, I have pushed myself hard in training, even as an intern. I am not dedicated I am doing what I love, and the Phoenix dragons in Romania have named me one of their own."

"I do not blame them, your hair is the color of their scales, your eyes match theirs, and your fire and determination also match theirs. They are a proud species; it is an honor to be treated as one of their own. You and your family will never want better protection."

"Thank you." Phoenix muttered as they reached the Gate. "What is your Gate's special skill?"

"Dragon communication." Nisha replied.

"What about Brazil's? Do you know?"

"I believe it is blade fighting."

"Thank you." Phoenix replied.

"You are quite welcome Miss Black, shall we proceed into the Sectors?"

"That would be wonderful." Phoenix replied and followed Nisha out of the Indian .

_::-::-::-::-::_

Harry closed his journal and returned to the kitchen where Sirius sat, coffee cup still in front of him.

"How is she doing?" Sirius asked as he entered.

"She is hiding from it, she says she's happy, but her writing is shaky." Harry sighed.

"Bella was her mother." Sirius replied.

"I want to do something for her, asurprise in her apartment for when she get back."

"Why?"

"To welcome her back Siri. Why else?" Harry asked guiltily.

"Hey Harry, it is truly beautiful." Remus walked in and handed Harry a small box.

"What's that?" Sirius asked. Harry opened the box and showed his godfather the piece of jewelry inside.

"It's for Nix, think she'll like it?"

"Who could say no to that Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I really hope you're right, I can't live without her." Harry said.

"She's your Lily, with the my disposition." Sirius smiled.

"That she is."

"When you going to give it to her?"

"Halloween, it's always been her favorite time of year." Harry said.

"What a lady killer." Remus chuckled.

"Did you hear about Tonks and Oliver?" Harry asked.

"I did, and I must say, they are good together." Remus smiled.

"Christmas time." Harry smiled.

"We got an invitation."

"Tonks and Oliver want me to be a grooms man." Harry said.

"They do? What did you say?"

"That I'd be honored, Phoenix is the Maid of Honor."

"When did they talk to you two?"

"End of year Hogsmead trip." Harry smiled. "Phoenix was going to help them plan it, but her summer was too busy."

"Congrats Harry, that is really cool."

"I think Tonks had something to say about it all." Harry smiled.

"So, when does Phoenix get back anyway?" Sirius asked.

"Six weeks." Harry sighed.

"Miss her?" Remus asked.

"Not at all." Harry said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Stupid question." Sirius chuckled as an owl flew into the kitchen.

"Who's it from?" Remus asked sipping a cup of tea.

"Draco Malfoy. He is inviting me to spend the rest of the summer at the new Manor."

"Do you want to go?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"It would be nice to see everyone." Harry said handing it over.

"Let him go Sirius, its his girlfriend's cousin, and Harry's new friends." Remus said.

"I don't see why not, why don't we floo him."

"Owl him is a better idea. He has a new owl, Guinevere, that neither his dad nor anyone else can intercede. It's all in the letter." Harry replied standing up and walking to the freezer. He started digging around until he found the ice cream, which he promptly opened and started to eat with a spoon. Sirius grabbed a second spoon and joined Harry, but Remus just looked disgusted.

"Want some?" Harry asked as he took a bite. Guinevere nibbled happily at some treats Sirius fed her.

"No thanks Harry, I have a few more items to pick up." Remus said and left the kitchen to Harry and Sirius.

"What do we want for dinner?" Harry asked.

"How about that sweet and sour chicken with pineapple." Sirius suggested.

"Remus will love that, and we have all the ingredients." Harry smiled and began his work.

_::-::-::-::-::_

_/'How was India?'/_

_/'It was really beautiful and the work was a challenge.'/_

_/'You go to Brazil next right?'/_

_/'There is some feud going on in the wizarding world there so plans are changed.'/_

_/'Where are you going then?'/_

_/'Central Italy.'/_

_/'Going back to your roots?'/_

_/'Yeah and I can speak the language fluently. Now I know Italian, English, Romanian, Swahili, Indian, and Spanish.'/_

_/'Want to teach me Italian and Romanian?'/_

_/'I was planning on it.'/_

_/Great, I'm staying with your cousin and aunt on the outskirts of Rome.'/_

_/'Really, maybe I'll see around then.'/_

_/'Maybe, so what is the Italian's special skill'/_

_/'They have the best ambassadors. They are going to turn me into a happy little ambassador.'/_

_/'Good luck with that.'/_

_/'Thanks Harry, love you.'/_

_/'I love you too Nix.'/_

_/'My planes landed, see around, maybe.'/_

_/'Bye.'/_

Phoenix got off the plane smiling because she had forgotten Draco's new manor was on the outskirts of Rome. She couldn't believe she had forgotten, Draco had only told her a month ago.

'_Now remember, you can always come to Rome for a bit. Our new manor is on the outskirts. If you need to just get away, grab your boyfriend, and stay with us for a bit_.' Draco had said after her mum had died, or was it the day of the funeral? Phoenix couldn't remember, but she did know, she was going to be only a mile away, well the Gates were only a mile off.

"Phoenix Black?" Someone asked.

"Hello sir, are you Matthew Profane?" Phoenix asked in perfect Italian.

"I am, you are Italian?" He asked.

"Yes sir, through my father." Phoenix smiled.

"You are fluent with the language." He observed.

"I taught myself while growing up to remember my father."

"I am already impressed, thinking of the circumstances."

"Thank you sir."

"I will be your mentor for the next two weeks. Tomorrow I am going to send you out to gather some supplies from the outskirts market, Criterion Alley." He said.

"Okay sir." Phoenix nodded.

"Good, now we go to the Gates." He smiled pleasantly.

_::-::-::-::-::_

Phoenix had been in Italy a week. Her days were filled with work and practice. The Italian Handlers were impressed with her. Matthew was less so. He was not a teacher and didn't like that he had to "baby-sit" a Romanian trainee.

The other Handlers of Italy had vigorously taken up the challenge of her training, but finding there was nothing they could think up that Phoenix couldn't do.

As Phoenix worked through the different sectors, she met five new types of dragons, including the Sphinx dragons that mimicked Romania's Pixie dragons. They were lithe, small dragons, no larger than a loaf of bread, and dark in color. They cannot breath fire, but because of strong inner magic are the best Healers, one of the main reasons they were chosen as ambassadorial dragons, including their small size, and their abillity to bond at young ages.

In Italy, Phoenix had met such a dragon, an older Hatchling called Starter. His scales were a vibrant red-orange, but when hit with the right light, looked like a blazing fire of reds, oranges and yellows. Phoenix found a friendship with the young dragon, being the only of his kind to breathe fire, and they bonded within days of meeting each other.

_::-::-::-::-::_

Harry and Phoenix had met up in Criterion Alley the times she had been sent out. This would be her final trip, seeing as she was leaving the day after.

She was being sent on one final market trip and Harry, Draco and Hermione were meeting her there. Phoenix had decided to leave Starter as a surprise for when she returned to Romania.

Phoenix reached the market and started on her shopping while she waited on her friends to arrive.

"Phoenix!" Hermione called as Phoenix walked out of the equipment shop.

"Hello Mione." Phoenix smiled and hugged the girl.

"Hello Phoenix." Draco smiled.

"Hi Drake, where's Harry?" Phoenix asked.

"Behind you." Harry chuckled.

"Hello love." Phoenix smiled and kissed the boy.

"Two more weeks Phoenix, you excited?" Hermione asked.

"Very. You go back to school next week, you excited?" Phoenix asked.

"No, it is going to be boring without you," Harry groaned.

"You'll survive," she laughed.

"What about Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"They can make do without me. I wasn't always there."

"But without you, we are open targets again."

"I'm sorry Draco, I won't go back. You'll figure it out, I believe in you."

"We're really going to miss you," Hermione said.

"I'll miss you guys too. That's why I am requesting every Hogsmead weekend off."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, one weekend a month, what can he say? You are taking too much time off?"

"Will you help us study?" Hermione asked.

"Bring anything you want help on, except in February, that's a special weekend."

Hermione awed while Draco shook his head at his girlfriend.

"You'll try and slip into Slytherin, of course."

"No doubt," she agreed.

Hermione's suddenly widened as if sh remembered something important.

"Have you gotten your scores yet?" Hermione asked.

"Perfect scores." Phoenix grinned pulling the papers from her pocket. "Got them two days ago."

"So it's official, you really aren't coming back." Draco said looking at the NEWTs.

"No Drake, I'm not. You'll keep an eye on Heather for me, won't you? And Hailey and Neville?"

"Of course." Draco replied. "I'm just sorry you'll never walk those halls with us again. Making fun of the Gryffindors and watching over the young Slytherins. You always were our best guard."

"Yes well, it was always at my own expense. I can't do it with anymore." Phoenix said.

"I understand." Draco said and fell into step beside Hermione.

"We'll miss you." Harry whispered.

"I know, but I will kill myself if I spend another year there." Phoenix sighed.

The group reached the Visitor's Gate and hesitated.

"When do you learn about the final Gate?" Harry asked.

"Matt is telling me tomorrow before I leave, we'll journal when I'm on the plane." Phoenix promised.

Harry nodded sadly and hugged her tight, pecking her on the lips. Draco and Hermione each hugged her and said their final goodbyes.

"Don't cry you three, you'll make me cry."

"Just gonna miss you," Hermione said. "Take care of yourself."

"You too 'Mione. Make sure Drake and Harry take care of themselves. Make sure they pass their classes and keep me posted. We'll owl every week."

"Promise," Hermione agreed. The girls shared a final hug and Phoenix retreated into the Gate.

_::-::-::-::-::_

_/'Where is the American Gate?'/_

_/'In the middle of bum fuck nowhere.'/_

_/'Can't be all that bad, I mean, tell me about what you know now.'/_

_/'They specialize in animagus.'/_

_/'Now tell me why the Gates have specialties.'/_

_/'Because everyone is different, a Handler may be an amazing weapons handler, but sucks at communication, so they send them to a Gate that specializes in communication to help them in that area. It is to help the Handlers be the best they can. It is also why we send Trainees to different Gates before they become Handlers.'/_

_/'What are they other reasons for these trips?'/_

_/'So they can learn about different Dragon types not native to their Gate and to learn new techniques not thought of where they are from.'/_

_/'Two more weeks?'/_

_/'Yeah, and then I can go home.'/_

_/'You mean Romania.'/_

_/'Romania has always been my home, Harry.'/_

_/'God luck, see you again soon.'/_

_/'You two Harry. I have to go now, it is time for me to get off.'/_

_/'Ok, bye Nix, love you.'/_

_/'I love you too Harry.'/_

Phoenix gently closed the journal and sighed. This was the final Gate, and all she wanted was to go home. She needed to see her mother's grave, talk to her Aunt, her mentor and her dragons.

"Well 'ello der bub." A girl grinned as Phoenix left the airport. Her blond hair seemed to reflect the noonday sun as she walked over, her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

Phoenix took a step back from the girl, all five feet, seven inches of perky.

"Phoenix Black." Phoenix introduced herself in perfect English.

"Leave the girl alone Liz." A man laughed. "Zach Griffin at your service."

"Phoenix Black, Romania."

"Your accent is british!" Liz grin widened.

"Grew up in Surrey."

"You the new girl then?" Another girl asked rudely.

"For two weeks, what's your name?"

"Camille." The girl replied with a giggle looking at Zach.

"Come meet Jasmine, the Handler who shall instruct you while you are here." James said, ignoring Camille's attempts at flirting.

"James, let's take her to her dorm first." Michelle suggested.

"I'm good with either." Phoenix cut in.

"Dorm first." James agreed.

"Can I take a bag for you?" Michelle asked.

"I am fine, thanks for asking though." Phoenix replied with a smile.

"Ok, you are rooming with me." Michelle smiled as they reached a large building. "Michelle is my mentor too. Trainees are put on teams here. Our fourth teammate just became a Handler. You will fill her place while you are here."

"Co-ed dorms?"

"That a problem?" Camille snapped.

"Not at all, stayed with a couple guys in Kenya. Became my best friends."

"Lucky kid. I want to get assigned down there." Zach grinned.

"Oh shut it Zach." Michelle said as she opened the door. "Welcome to Hamilton Hall."

"Wow, it is really nice." Phoenix smiled. Michelle smiled back and showed Phoenix the room.

"We have a bathroom there, desks for any paperwork that needs to be done, here is where we can put any things we _have_ to remember to bring with us from day to day. Your bedroom is in the back left next to Camille's, mine is back right next to Zach's and the coffee pot is in the kitchenette, on the back wall by the bathroom."

"Thanks, Michelle, right?" Phoenix asked.

"That's right."

"This will sure be fun." Phoenix grinned.

_::-::-::-::-::_

Harry stood on platform 9 3/4 with Hermione and Draco beside him. They were still trying to get used to the idea of school without Phoenix.

Even before third year, the girl had been a silent presence in the Gryffindor common room. It was hard to imagine the common room without her.

"Harry, we have to get on the train." Neville said. Harry looked up. He hadn't even realized Neville and Hailey had arrived.

"Right, coming." He replied and followed them up the steps.

"So, she really isn't coming back?" Hailey asked.

"She is in america right now. Got an owl from her yesterday. She is staying an extra week, taking the tests there. Anton and Charlie are going to meet her there to over see the tests and make the final judgements."

"She'll do fine." Neville said.

"Course she will. This is what she lives for."

"What who lives for?" Heather asked.

"Phoenix," Hailey said. "She takes her tests next week."

"Already? She really isn't...never thought she would really...no, it was obvious."

"Heather?" Hailey asked. "You okay?"

"Fine, I'm going to miss her. She was my big sister."

"She'll still be your big sister," Hailey promised.

"Yeah Heather, she promised to visit." Neville said.

Heather shrugged and dropped her bag at her feet as she slumped down.

"I know."

"Hey, you still have Frankie." Draco piped up from his place in the corner.

"Yeah, poor thing needs his big sister." Hailey said.

"To another year," Harry said placing his fist in the center of the group.

"To another year." The others agreed.

"We have to do what Phoenix would have for Slytherin. She isn't here to protect them anymore." Draco said.

"So we'll protect them for her." Harry agreed.

The group was joined by the other Slytherins rather quickly. Together, they all decided that without Phoenix, they would protect the Slytherins, no matter their house.


	4. Already?

September Ninth

Phoenix arrived in Romania and was greeted by the smiling faces of Sirius, Remus, Mike, Justin and Gale. Even tired, irritable and sweaty, Phoenix broke out into a grin. They all hugged her and welcomed her home.

She had the rest of the week off to relax while the mentors and anton discussed the scores of Trainees who had tested that month. The scores were grim for many of them, but there were three tests that were above average. They would be the only ones to get their colors.

_::-::-::-::-::_

Abby, Mike and Phoenix stood in the same line-up as they had for their Trainee promotion, the only three that become full Handlers of their fields, for Healers were still Handlers.

Phoenix stood on the left, Mike in the middle and Abby on the right facing the crowd.

"Welcome to the naming ceremony of two Handlers and our best Healer in a century." Anton called out.

"Phoenix Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, you are one of our finest. I am proud to give you this tunic that marks you a full Handler. You have worked hard to be here and you have truly earned your place. Charlie, Gale and I have seen leadership in you, as well as dedication and skill. You are one of the best, a leader, a Domna, a Platinum Handler. You know when to push yourself and when to relax, and you are a teacher. We've all seen you help Trainees and Intern alike in their training, pushing them to their extremes and making them better. Welcome Phoenix Black-Lestrange to the ranks of the Handlers. You may now strip off your Trainee tunic and replace it with your final tunic. Good job kid." Anton smiled and waited as Phoenix unbelted the Trainee tunic and then handed her the new tunic.

Phoenix knew the work of her new uniform well. Her mother had made this tunic for her and she didn't even get to be here to see her wear it.

The tunic itself was medium red in color with black silk trim with Celtic knots embroidered with Platinum thread along it. The tunic belted at the waist with a 1 ½ inch thick, black leather belt with more Celtic knots embroidered along it. It was a sight to behold and Phoenix felt a wave of emotions wash over her as she put it on. She didn't hear Mike or Abby's inauguration, her mind racing as she held back tears.

A single tear escaped as she belted her tunic around her waist. She didn't realize when the ceremony was over until Anton set his hand on her shoulder.

"You can join your friends now." Anton told her gently.

Phoenix nodded with a heavy sigh and hopped down only to be called back.

"I almost forgot, Phoenix, I have an assignment for you. There are two Trainees from Kenya coming here tomorrow around seven in the morning. Will you take on two students for a couple weeks?"

"Already?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. You can handle it. Charlie let you deal with those students from Hogwarts when you were here in May."

"Who are they?" Phoenix sighed.

"Dominick Young and Tao Avow." Anton replied.

"Really?" Phoenix asked. "Of course I'll take them."

"They will room with you."

"This will be fun." Phoenix chuckled.

"Do you know them?" Anton asked.

"I roomed with them down in Kenya. Now mind telling me why I need to take two?"

"Get you ready for commanding a team." Anton replied. "We were lucky they are coming just as we need them. Plus you get to take on your first student when they leave."

"I see. Is it really necessary for me to take a student so soon?" Phoenix sighed.

"I know it's a lot to dump on you."

"No, I understand."

"I'm glad. Can you meet them at the train station tomorrow morning at seven?" Anton asked.

"Do you need me to? I have late shift tonight."

"I'll have Charlie take it." Anton said.

"Ok, I'll be there sir, what about my schedule?"

"I'll give it to your aunt, go get some sleep."

"Yes sir." Phoenix replied and walked away. Charlie and Gale caught up to her before she could get too far.

"You look beautiful." Gale cooed.

"Welcome to our ranks." Charlie smiled.

"Thanks, I just want to sleep though." Phoenix sighed and sped up.

"Her mother made the tunic." Gale told him when Phoenix was out of earshot. "She must recognize Bella's handiwork."

_::-::-::-::-::_

The next morning found a sleepy Phoenix dressed in her new uniform, cup of coffee in her hand, at Baia Mare Romanian airport waiting at the gate from London.

"Tao, shut up." Phoenix heard Dominick groan.

"Why don't you make me idiot! We'll get coffee when we get through!" Tao growled.

"Too late." Phoenix yawned when they walked through. "Here you go."

"Phoenix!" Dominick called. "Coffee!"

"Drink up, breakfast awaits." Phoenix said as the boy grabbed his mug.

"How are we getting to the Gate and who is our teacher?" Tao asked.

"I'll answer the first question outside and you'll meet her at the Gates."

"Are we going to apparate?"

"Sort of, you'll see." Phoenix replied.

"You look amazing!" Dominick cried.

"Impressive uniform, when was the ceremony?" Tao asked.

"Yesterday." Phoenix replied.

"Nice, I love the embroidery." Dominick smiled.

"Thanks, my mum made it for the ceremony." Phoenix sighed.

"Oh, sorry." Tao sighed.

"No, it's ok, you all finished then?"

"Yeah, let's go." Tao said tossing all three coffee cups.

"I was drinking that." Phoenix grumbled and glared daggers at Tao.

"Me too." Dominick whined.

"Sorry."

"We can get some more at the gate." Phoenix replied sorely and got them outside.

"So, how we getting there?" Dominick asked.

"Hold on tight." Phoenix snapped holding both their shoulders tight and summoning up a spiral of flames. The two boys watched as the flames engulfed them. They were pressed tightly together for mere seconds before the flames dispersed.

"Head rush." Phoenix said when all the flames were gone.

"You've mastered that?" Dominick cried.

"Before I left." Phoenix told him as she led them inside.

"Oh wow." Tao breathed as they walked in.

"Follow me, you two get the pleasure of rooming with me again." Phoenix smiled.

"Getting a bit cocky aren't we?"

"Jasper! Get back her Jasper! Please come back!" Someone yelled as a large black dragon landed in front of Phoenix.

"Hey Mike, Jasper giving you trouble?" Phoenix yawned.

"First time." Mike replied.

"Oh Mike, these are Dominick Young and Tao Avow."

"From Kenya?" Mike asked.

"Yup, Dom, Tao, this is Mike." Phoenix smiled.

"Phoenix Black, get back to you room and shut your sphinx dragon up, he is driving the entire floor crazy." A woman called.

"This is Gale Matthews, a close family friend." Phoenix said as the woman stalked over.

"Hello boys, come on then young lady, I don't care if you've finally graduated, I am still your aunt."

"Come on then." Phoenix smiled at the boys from Kenya.

"Who are these?" Gale asked.

"Dominick and Tao from Kenya."

"What are they doing up here?" Gale asked.

"They are still trainees."

"Who is their teacher?"

"I am." Phoenix smiled evilly. The boys looked at each other, fear in their eyes, they remembered how Kieran hadn't even been able to keep up with her training style.

"We're screwed." Tao groaned.

"I'm excited, just think, one of our good friends is our teacher. Better than having someone who doesn't know us." Dominck grinned.

"You only say that because you two were instant friends." Tao muttered.

"I remember you both plenty, I am looking forward to the next two weeks." Phoenix smiled.

"What kind of dragon was the black one?" Tao asked.

"That was a Phoenix dragon." Phoenix replied. "He's one of mine."

"She wasn't kidding, Mosa that is, she said that you were the human variation." Dominick mentioned.

"Yes, I am actually part of the pack we have here." Phoenix smiled as they reached her room.

"Keys like last time." Gale said before Phoenix opened her mouth.

"Do you have them then?" Phoenix asked. Gale just nodded and tossed her an envelope that held three keys.

"One each." she said handing them each a key. "Okay lets remember the speech from May. Your own keys will also work on your individual room only. Dominick, your door is on the right wall, Tao, your door is on the back wall, you both get to room alone. My room is on the left wall."

Phoenix said as she unlocked the front door. As soon as they entered, the coffee pot Phoenix owned, started making a pot of coffee. The group found plates of bacon, breakfast sandwiches and toast on the center table.

"Remind me to thank Donna, our cook here." Phoenix told the boys.

"Can we go wash up?" Tao asked.

"Course, there should be personal bathrooms in your rooms." Phoenix said. "The food seems to have a heating charm to keep it warm so you have plenty of time. I am going to eat though."

"Okay." Dominick agreed.

"First shift is tonight, but you get the tour after lunch. I want to train a bit this morning." Phoenix commented.

"Why don't you teach us to really fight?" Tao suggested.

"I will in time. I made up schedules last night, just letting you know when Donna serves meals and when shifts start and end. You are going by my schedule, in respects to our shifts."

"Ok, why don't we have the tour before lunch and train after?" Dominick suggested.

"Ok, if you hurry up you can meet everyone at lunch." Phoenix said sitting down and pouring herself a cup of black coffee. She sat and read the paper while she waited for the boys to return to the common area. Dominick was the first out and smiled as he sat down and poured a new cup of coffee, adding milk and sugar to his, cringing in disgust as Phoenix drank hers without any.

Tao came out mere seconds after Dominick and they all dug into their food. Phoenix finished gracefully before either boy with no trace she had eaten.

"Wow, you are really comfortable here." Tao observed. Phoenix just nodded and whistled.  
"Starter!" She called and waited for the tiny dragon to land on her shoulder before banishing all the empty plates.

"Where to first?" Dominick asked.

"Just follow me." Phoenix chuckled and walked around the different dorm houses, showing them each one, finishing with theirs.

"Fours dorm houses?" Dominick asked.

"They are so big." Tao muttered.

"Well they have to be, to hold all our Handlers and Trainees."

"That many people? And only one per room."

"At first it is just a room, but after visitors start staying, you get my rooms, one day it will look like a real one story house with a kitchen and everything." Phoenix said.

"This place is amazing." Tao breathed.

"Let's keep going, next stop, mess Hall." Phoenix smiled.

"Mess Hall?" Tao asked. "Didn't we just eat?"

"Yes we did, but I need more coffee, I had the late shift last night, it's why I was so sore when you chucked my coffee this morning."

"Sorry." Tao said.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need more. It's my life source." Phoenix said, a little perkier.

"I like her better after she's had her coffee." Dominick mentioned to Tao.

"Agreed." Tao muttered.

"Here's the mess Hall." She said pushing the doors open to find it packed.

"It's only eight, either of you still hungry?" Phoenix asked when she saw Mike and everyone saving them seats.

"Not really." Tao said nervously.

"That's fine, coffee then introductions." Phoenix smiled.

"Ok." Dominick said. The group of three quickly got their coffee and Phoenix showed them over to where everyone was saving them seats.

"Oi! Phoenix! Over here!" Charlie called.

"I'm coming!" She called and made her way to the table and plopped down next to her former mentor.

"Hello again." Mike smiled at all three.

"Who are you two?" Charlie asked pointing to Dominick and Tao.

"Ok, This is Dominick Young and Tao Avow from Kenya. They are here for the training program, and I am their mentor. Dominick, Tao, this is _my_ old mentor, Charlie Weasley. The woman next to him with the light brown hair is Aunt Gale, you've met her. Next to her is Mike; the blond next to him is Justina, Mike's husband, next to him is Hannah and the blond next to her is Stephanie."

"Hi." Dominick chirped.

"Pleasure." Tao smiled politely.

"So, when do you see Harry next?" Stephanie asked. "Is he coming here for christmas?"

"Not this christmas, he's staying at the school this christmas." Phoenix smiled. "I'm meeting him in Hogsmead that weekend."

"Too bad, he's a nice boy." Hannah sighed.

"I'm planning on getting as much time off as I can and visiting Hogsmead." Phoenix smiled.

"Have fun." Stephanie smiled.

The group sat for the rest of the morning chatting about everything from A to Z.


	5. He killed him

The last month had been too long.

Dominick and Tao had left two weeks ago and Phoenix had fallen into a routine of work and training.

She still didn't know who her trainee was yet, nor did she have any clue who it was. She was, happily, not going to be getting a team for another couple years, when she was older and more experienced handling a team.

The Gates were getting busier with all the new litters of Hatchlings and eggs coming along this summer and Phoenix found she needed a day to herself, to just sit, remember and think. She talked to Anton and then chose her old cottage, where she'd lived for her first five years. It was only a small cottage a mile from the Gates.

Phoenix walked to the cottage by herself, just enjoying the breeze that Romania had that afternoon.

When she reached the cottage, she found the old key on the roof and walked in. Carefully she checked the entire house for spells and traps. The only magic she sensed was at least eleven years old, and the ancient wards that surrounded the cottage. Phoenix reinforced the wards, as she moved through the house and smiled at old memories. Her eyes filled with tears the farther she moved inside.

She looked at her old room and smiled, but soon came upon the door she really wanted; her mother's study.

Phoenix opened the door and gracefully stepped into the dark room, lighting the lamps and candles around the room with a flick of her wrist. Years of old memories wrapped around Phoenix as she moved around the room.

_Sitting on the couch as her mother read her stories…_

_Sitting on the floor as she read to herself, Bella at the desk writing letters to no one…_

_Learning to write at the large oak desk…_

_Curling up with members of the Order as they read to her before meetings…_

_Falling asleep as Gale sang her a lullaby…_

Everything rushed back and made her smile as she cried; mascara and eyeliner streaming black down her cheeks.

She moved around the room and took it all in.

She brushed over the books, remembering when she had read them and the stories they told. She had never been allowed to get the books herself, her mother always had a stack for her to go through, or she could use books from the library. She gently skimmed the top shelf, where she hadn't been able to reach when she was five and noticed one of was different then the others. It was mounted to the bookshelf in a fashion that perplexed Phoenix. She tried to pull it out, but the bookshelf just disappeared, in it's place stood a black door Phoenix didn't remember ever seeing. It opened on it's own, beckoning Phoenix inside a hidden study.

The study was simple with a medium sized mahogany desk, books filling the shelves to the right. A lamp set on a table next to an open book, dusty from the amount of time it had lain open, and a chair where Phoenix suspected her mother had sat to read.

Phoenix moved to the books and scanned more familiar titles, dark books filled with magic Phoenix had always classified as untouchable, dangerous.

What caught Phoenix's eyes were half a shelf of thin black leather books. Each was handwritten and none of the books radiated any magic like the others books near then, leading Phoenix to the conclusion that they were journals.

She gently pried the volumes from their resting places, dusted off the book on the table and closed it. She replaced the book on the desk and gently set the diaries in it's place and began reading names. The first two read _Bellatrix Druella Black _and _Bellatrix Druella Lestrange_, her mother's. The next two read _Rabastan Gregory Lestrange_. Her father. The final one read _Rodolphus Cerberus Lestrange_, her uncle.

Phoenix picked up her mother's first and opened to a page in the middle.

**Dumbledore has gone too far! **

**He killed him and he nearly killed Phoenix, my poor baby girl.**

**Why Rabastan, why my husband? Why does Dumbledore want to punish me so harshly? What have I done that he wishes to take my family from me?**

**I was damn right to seek Voldemort's protection. I was lucky to see the truth, find the protection of a true Slytherin. **

**He seems crazy, but his plan has true power. He has it all planned out and I am his advisor. For as long as I am, Phoenix is safe and she never has to know. I will hide this study and this Diary. Voldemort has told me to keep my true colors to myself; I must lie to my daughter to protect her. I will do as I'm told for it is truly what is right. Voldemort's death eaters know what they are doing and are not kept in the dark and killed when their worth is expired as dear Roldolphus's did to Dumbledore…**

Phoenix stopped reading there and closed the journal.

Phoenix stared at the Diary for another minute before it sunk in.

My mother lied to me.

She was on the side she always said she fought against, and Dumbledore pushed her there.

Dumbledore killed my father and tried to kill me. He probably would have killed my mother if Lucius hadn't.

How could she turn on the light? I can't believe that, I just can't. But it's true. This is her handwritting. Her magical signature fills these pages.

Tears streamed down her face as she read more. She could barely hold the journal by the time she was finished.

The Diary described her mother's feelings of freedom when she watched her fellow death eaters cast the killing curse, how she felt when she found her closest friends as good as dead because of those same comrades, the feeling of utter despair, how the Longbottom's had really opened her eyes, and everything Dumbledore ever did to her, to Phoenix.

"Dumbledore made her become a spy and she got hooked." Phoenix screamed through the room dropping the journal as she cried harder.

The darkness became a drug, she couldn't live without it, it was the only thing keeping her sane. Then Alice and Frank were attacked. Her past became surreal; all feelings of freedom from the darkness were cut. Her drug no longer worked. I became her drug, getting out of Azkaban and protecting me from her mistakes.

Phoenix reluctantly picked up the next Diary, her Uncle Rabastan's.

What happened to you? What made you like this?

Phoenix opened the Diary slowly and gaped at the words she read.

**I have been cursed by Albus Dumbledore to serve Voldemort.**

Phoenix continued reading.

**I have no choice in my master; I am no longer neutral, as I wish to be. My brother would be rolling in his grave if he knew what Dumbledore has done to his family. **

**Dumbledore has turned Bella away from her true belief and her true self and has cursed me for the rest of my life.**

**This curse shall rule my life until I am killed by the hand of another.**

**The terms of this curse are simple.**

**I cannot kill myself.**

**I cannot harm myself.**

**I cannot beg for death.**

**I cannot tell anyone of the curse or these terms I write now or my throat shall scramble for air.**

**If I disobey ****Him ****I shall feel as if I'm burning from the inside out.**

**If I try and break the curse, my hand will feel like it's being cut from my body.**

**If I try and return to the side of the light as other than a spy for the dark, I am worse than dead.**

**This curse shall kill my soul before my physical body is dead. **

**I have lost all hope and my family. They have chosen neutrality and because of Dumbledore, I am shunned. I cannot tell them what has happened to me and they want nothing of me. My only hope is an elemental at the max of their power.**

**God have mercy on my soul for my actions are not my own.**

Phoenix cried harder as she read the diary from front to back. It told of Rabastan's disgust and horror of his actions, how terrible and guilty he felt. It spoke of how his actions hardened him, made his exterior unfeeling for if he showed how guilty and pained he felt, he was tortured. He had no other option but to hide within himself.

Phoenix hugged the two Diaries to her chest and cried for another ten minutes. She looked at the time and saw it was coming on eight pm. She quickly ran to the study's small fireplace and looked for floo powder, finding it easily right above it. She threw it into the fire and took a deep breath, quickly wiping her face with a tissue from the other room so she looked half way to decent.

"Anton Dupuis, Dragon Gates Romania." She said. Anton's face popped up immediately.

"Why, Miss Black, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you." He said. "It is getting late and I need to speak with you."

"May I come to you tomorrow?" Phoenix asked.

"That is fine." Anton replied. "Why is it you called Miss Black?"

"May I take another day off tomorrow? There are some family issues I need to work through and the extra day would really help."

"Sure thing Phoenix, I'll talk to Gale about taking your shift, good luck and try and stop by so I can talk to you." Anton said.

"Will do, thank you so much." Phoenix smiled weakly and cut the connection.

Phoenix grabbed a new handful of floo powder and grabbed her uncle's diary.

"Lestrange Manor, Ireland." Phoenix sighed and stepped into the flames, appearing in the Manor she had once been held prisoner in. The room stepped into was a simple study with a man sitting, staring in surprise at Phoenix.

"How are you here?" He yelled. "Why are you here?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange." Phoenix said trying not to punch him.

"Why of all people are you here?" He growled.

"Aren't you happy to see me? Haven't you been adamant about recruiting me?"

"No." He said simply.

"How did I get through so easily?" Phoenix wondered aloud.

"I can't unkey you from the wards." He growled.

"Can't, or won't?" she asked.

"Can't." He snapped. "You father keyed you in using blood when you were born."

"Anyway, the reason I am actually here." Phoenix said and tossed him his old diary.

"What is this?" He growled.

"Yours." Phoenix replied casually, sitting in the free chair.

"What has made you such an idiot? Coming into a house of death eaters alone, and then staying."

"Well, you haven't killed me yet…"

"I haven't out of respect for my brother. Plus, I want to understand why you were stupid enough to open a connection to your home." Rodolphus cut her off.

"You won't kill me. If my skills are truly as good as people say, I can hep you, and if they aren't, then the words there lie, but I think if they were lying, you would have killed me already." Phoenix rambled.

"Why couldn't you talk this much last summer?"

"Because you were the bad guy." Phoenix replied sitting down.

"What has happened that makes you suddenly want to visit?"

"My only rational thoughts since May have been directed at Dragons, but every other thought is as irrational as is possible." Phoenix replied. "I've read through your journals and my mothers."

"What was May?"

"Department of…"

"You don't have to finish, why are you here? Answers? I can't give you any. Revenge? Well, if you read, you know I cannot comment."

"To help." Phoenix said standing up. "I am here to help you, like you helped me."

"How? You a full elemental?" He asked.

"Fully trained, full powered, call me a starter." Phoenix smirked. "Answers too, like why the stupid mark that nearly killed me?"

"That was Malfoy, we weren't told not to use it."

"Why act nasty?"

"No other choice."

"Elaborate after you show me the counter curse." Phoenix said.

"I am starting to mysteriously feel bad for young Mr. Potter." Rodolphus sighed as he walked out. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Phoenix sighed and reluctantly left the study. The Manor house was beautiful and had antiques and pictures everywhere.

"Wow." She breathed as they walked into a library.

"Our family is very old, both sides, incredibly old and quite wealthy." Rodolphus said and started going through books.

"Here we are!" Phoenix called and brought over a simple book. Average size with a simple red color printed in black at the top was Dark Curses Meet their Match.

"How did you find this so quick?" Rodolphus asked harshly.

"There is an order to the books and once you know the order, you can find whatever book you want. I saw this in Dumbledore's office once." Phoenix said. "This one and its companion, which you also own." Phoenix mentioned flipping through the spell book.

"What are you looking for?" He asked impatiently.

"Sit!" Phoenix said harshly. Rodolphus did so without complaint.

"Find it yet?"

"No!" Phoenix snapped.

"Ok." He replied and looked at the floor. Phoenix flipped through the book for twenty minutes before marking a page and standing up.

"Come on then." Phoenix said.

Rodolphus muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'Just like Bella, how did my brother survive the marriage only to have an old coot kill him?'

"That old coot is smart, and I hate it. At least now I know why I've always hated him." Phoenix replied, enjoying the look she earned from her uncle as they walked into the study.

"Sit where you were before, this may take a while, what time is it?" Phoenix asked.

"Nine pm." Rodolphus replied.

"We have all night, perfect." Phoenix smiled and closed transfigured some quills into white candles, which she immediately lighted with a flick of her wrist, ignoring her uncle's surprise.

"This may hurt, just to warn you." Phoenix said, no care in her tone.

Rodolphus cringed slightly; at least she was helping him. He would never ask this girl for forgiveness, she was everything that he had loved and that had annoyed him about her parents, strong, stubborn and controlled.

Phoenix began to mutter in a strange language, reading from the book with perfect accuracy. Rodolphus felt himself start to black and decided, it was best not to fight it. He watched scenes flash through his mind, everything he had been forced to do, every killing, every mark, everything. He watched it play and then it would be ripped in two like a piece of paper, this happened with every scene and with every ripped scene, his body felt lighter. Soon it came to that summer, the summer he always regretted, last summer. He watched every attack over again, slower than the ones before it, every kick, every punch, every curse.

How could he have been so cruel? Because he had no choice if he wanted a chance to be free. Who would have guessed one of the innocent victims would actually be his savior. As each image of that summer was ripped in two, his body lightened even more, the memories were disappearing in his mind, it was almost lick time was being altered, he was being cut from every image as they were ripped. When all images were gone, he fell into a dark void, no floor, no ceiling, no walls, nothing but air and fire. A voice sounded in the darkness.

"Rodolphus Cerberus Lestrange, time is righting itself. You did these things against your will trying to save yourself from pain. With each image gone, others are written in. Time, and history are rewritten, you have never been a follow and you never will be again. With these words you are free of the curse and you are free to live once again. These memories, your records, they are gone. You will not be recognized as a criminal, nor your name uttered in fear. The only ones who shall remember the truth are you and Phoenix Bellatrix Black for she is the caster and you are the one being freed. Remember these memories, but don't let them rule you. Learn from them and let your new life be a blessing of light instead of darkness. I leave you now Rodolphus Cerberus Lestrange, you are free, good luck." The voice said, a heavenly voice, light and like nothing he had ever heard.

The next thing Rodolphus knew, he was waking up in his study, light streaming in the only window. Phoenix's eyes flew open and she swayed a little before falling, her eyes closing in exhaustion. Rodolphus wasted no time catching her before she fell and carryed her carefully to the kitchen where she could sleep while he cooked something to eat.

Phoenix felt herself falling, but couldn't seem to stop herself, when she woke up next, she was sitting at a wooden table, the smell of bacon, eggs and French toast hitting her nose.

"Where am I?" She yawned.

"Didn't take long for you to wake back up, breakfast?" A male voice asked.

"Uncle Lestrange?" She yawned.

"Yes?" The voice asked.

"Do you have a coffee machine?" Phoenix asked casually.

"Not personally no." He replied. That just sufficed in depressing the raven girl.

"No coffee?" She asked.

"Thanks to you, I can go out now, so I'll take you into town for coffee." He promised.

"I like you better like this." Phoenix mentioned.

"Do I get to apologize?" He asked.

"This will be funny, my mum said you were terrible at apologies." Phoenix snorted.

"I don't know what to say to a fifteen…"

"Sixteen." Phoenix cut him off.

"Sixteen year old girl."

"Treat me like an adult, to the wizarding community, I am. I have my NEWTs and a job. I am a full Handler, Platinum dragon Sector One." Phoenix smiled proudly, all exhaustion disappated.

"A Handler?" Rodolphus repeated.

"Yes a Handler, bonded with two dragon, leader of a team that I have yet to be assigned, mentor to two foreign Trainees while they visited and soon-to-be mentor of a local Trainee I have yet to meet." Phoenix listed.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, but it's not what I expected, we are more like aurors right now. We have already sent out two teams to areas of Europe, other European Gates have done the same, and it is really stupid. We aren't aurors, we handle dragons, we don't protect towns and cities.' Phoenix sighed.

"Now that I can freely ask this without seeming to want the boy dead, tell me about Harry." Rodolphus smiled.

Phoenix chuckled at the statement and took the rest of the morning to tell Harry's story, but it at least got her mind off coffee for the time being.


	6. Who is your second?

Phoenix spent the entire day at Lestrange Manor getting to know her uncle.

Rodolphus Lestrange was not the man she had thought he was, he was not a Dumbeldore lackey, but neither was he Voldemort's slave. Rodolphus was a proud Lestrange and was happy to be free of his record and the 'damn curse.'

"Damn-it!" Phoenix yelled as she jumped up. It was Four in the afternoon and Phoenix was still talking with her uncle, at the point, he was talking about her parents back when they were in school.

"What?" Rodolphus asked nervously.

"I just need to get back to Romania, I told my boss I'd stop in sometime today and it's already six there." Phoenix groaned.

"You can use the fireplace in the study again if you want to." Her uncle said.

"Thank you, and if anything happens, floo to Black Cottage, Romania, it is where I am living outside the Gates. You are free to the guest room any time, I'll leave the back room fireplace connection open, but the one in the secret study will be closed. I'm rearranging now. I'm taking over my mum's room and study, and so any bare rooms you can have. Just transfigure some furniture or bring your own, whichever you'd like." Phoenix said and carefully followed the hallways to the study she had entered the night before. She grabbed the floo power and reluctantly threw it into the fire. She really was enjoying talking with her uncle without it being snappy and short yelling spats. She was happy for the first time since her mother's death, her smile wasn't fake, her laughs weren't forced, she was happy here, but she had work, where she was just as happy, now that she knew the truth. Phoenix walked into the Gates and her smile just widened as Mike and Justin walked over.

"Are you smiling?" Mike asked.

"Yes Mike, I am smiling, I was just over visiting with my uncle." Phoenix smiled.

"Your Uncle Lestrange?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Phoenix asked.

"You had told us you didn't talk to him, nor had you met him."

"I met him last summer and I needed to talk to family about the whole May thing. He was really helpful, got my mind off things." Phoenix smiled. '_They don't remember anything I told then. Nothing_.'

"Where are you headed now?" Justin asked.  
"Anton wanted me to meet him sometime today and well, it is getting late." Phoenix replied and walked around the couple.

"Ok, bye!" Justin yelled.

"Bye Justin." Phoenix sighed. The boy just had too much energy to handle sometimes. Once out of sight of the St. Heightz, Phoenix jogged to Anton's Office to find that he was expecting her.

"Come in! Come in!" He smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about you first real Trainee."

"May I get a name?" Phoenix asked as she sat down.

"Yes, you know him actually. Justin St. Heightz has been training hard and is like Mike, choosing to go through the program."

"Justina?" Phoenix asked. "Wouldn't an older Handler be more appropriate?"

"Possibly, but I would you like to teach him. There are nly so many that agree to deal with him. I can't ask Mike because he could get accused of favoritism. Everyone else agrees you are the only one who can keep up with the boy."

"Does Mike know?"

"I just spoke with Justin." Anton replied. "Unless Justin told him, Mike doesn't know."

"Is that all sir?" Phoenix asked.

"No, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like a team of Handlers to come to the school and help add to its protection." Anton said.

"And you want me to lead the team." Phoenix stated.

"Yes, you are the only former Hogwarts student we can spare. I need Charlie and his team here. I'm sending Mike and Justin with you. Along with you three will be Shane Evans, a Bronze Handler from Sector Three, and Kenneth Wiler, her teammate." Anton said handing her files. "They are being pulled from their own teams and will return there upon your return to the Gates."

"Sir, I'm not sure if I am the best choice for this assignment." Phoenix said setting the files down.

"Why not?" Anton asked. Phoenix took a deep breath and looked Anton right in the eyes.

"I am afraid I may not work well with the Heamaster."

"Why is that?"

"I have learned a few thing recently and they involve the Headmaster." Phoenix stated. "I'd rather not get into specifics."

"If it helps, you still are under my command. He can't tell you what to do, and it was Minister Bones that called for our help, she wants the extra protection for the students."

"I see, as it is Minister Bones, I can't refuse, I owe her. When do you want us to leave?" Phoenix asked.

"After breakfast tomorrow morning. You will wear your uniforms while you are over there. Protect our people Miss Black."

"With my life sir." Phoenix replied and left the office. She couldn't believe it. She had left to Hogwarts, taken her NEWTs and graduated to get away two years early, not so she could go back. The next year as an auror.

"Have you heard yet?" Justin bounced over as she entered their hallway.

"Yeah, we get to go to Hogwarts, the whole reason I left was to get away from it." She sighed.

"At least you don't have classes this year." Mike attempted.

"Yeah, good thing, oh, and Justina, at the school, you will have to go by Justin or Mr. St. Height. Your training starts at Hogwarts."

"Training?" Mike asked.

"Phoenix is my mentor, that's why he didn't announce it yesterday at the ceremony."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in the program?" Phoenix asked.

"I didn't think to, you were always so busy." Justin said.

"Sorry, it has been a hard couple years." Phoenix half smiled. "When was the ceremony?"

"Yesterday afternoon." Justin replied.

"Why didn't I hear about it?" Phoenix asked.

"It was private." Justin admitted.

"Why?"

"It seems Anton failed to mention Justin's little discovery." Mike said nervously.

"Little discovery, what would that be?" Phoenix asked.

"I have a gift, I can manipulate people's emotions for good or bad. Mike has been helping me the best he can with it." Justin replied nervously.

"Little Discovery, that is huge!" Phoenix exclaimed. "That is really cool Justina. We have something to work with that no one really know about."

"You aren't mad?"

"I can't be, it's true, I have been acting happy for a while now. I have been pissed, fearful, sad, crying, or bipolar. I have been a living zombie, I just need to get back into the game." Phoenix smiled and walked into her rooms, only to be greeted by an agitated Starter.

'_**Where have you been?**_'

"Talking with family Starter." Phoenix replied out loud.

'_**I'm coming with you next time. You've been gone close to two days!**_"

"I'm sorry Starter, I'll be more careful, how about you come to Hogwarts with me." Phoenix smiled finding the Ministry signed forms to bring him on her coffee table.

'_**I guess that makes it better.**_'

"I'm glad, but can I sleep now? I haven't really slept in a couple days." Phoenix told the dragon.

'_**Ok, but no running off without me.**_' The dragon replied.

"You can sleep on my pillow and cling to me head if I try." Phoenix promised. The little dragon made a nodding motion with his head and flew into the bedroom.

_::-::-::-::-::_

Phoenix walked up to the doors of her former school, her breath calm as she led her team across the fields. She smiled as she always did when she felt the cool oak beneath her fingertips. This had always been her home, she had been beaten up here, but she had her family here.

"Wow." Shane breathed in awe.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Phoenix smiled standing on the steps.

"You went here?" Kenneth asked.

"The last five years. My family and friends are here, my cousin and my boyfriend." Phoenix smiled.

"So that's why you are here." Kenneth smirked.

"Actually, she tried to refuse." Mike sighed touching her shoulder gently.

"I love Harry and Draco, but I chose to test out of school so I wouldn't have to come back. I do not like what has happened here or the man that runs it." Phoenix told them.

"Why is that?"

"Personal, Kenneth."

"Yes Doamna Black." Shane muttered nervously.

(_Doamna_ mean Lady in Romanian and _D__omnule_ means sir. In this fanfiction I am altering the meanings slightly. It is the title for a Gate Leaders in Romania or as a sign of respect, _Doamna_ for women and _D__omnule_ for men.)

"Don't be too nervous Shane, it looks big, but I'll keep you on the lower floors where you can't get lost." Phoenix promised. "Same with you Kenneth. Justin will need to stay with me so I can train him when I can and Mike knows his way around from teaching last year."

The group nodded and followed Phoenix into the school and stopped in front of the Great Hall doors.

Phoenix breathed deeply, calming her racing heart. When she was calm and had colected herself, she pushed open the Great Hall doors and led her team inside the Great Hall.

All eye turned on Phoenix and her team as they walked to the center, Justin to Phoenix's left and back a step, Mike, the same to her right with Shane and Kenneth walking behind the three friend.

When the group stopped, Phoenix gave a brisk, shallow bow, earning a glare from the Headmaster at her disrespect, for it was custom for a Handler to bow deeply when meeting with a superior.

_What did Anton teach his Handlers?_

"Welcome. Thank you for coming, am I to think you lead this group of Handlers?" Dumbledore asked pointing to Phoenix.

"You assume correctly." Phoenix said briskly, not wanting to talk in length to the man in front of her. Her tone was harsh and almost controlled. Her eyes showed the same emotions until Justin placed a hand on her shoulder. As he did so, she calmed down with no way to show how.

"That's enough Justin, thank you." Phoenix whispered, pushing his hand away, holding her gaze on the Headmaster. The blond just nodded and let his hand slip off her shoulder.

"Would you like to introduce to the students your team and why you are here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Indeed." Phoenix nodded as a small dragon came flying in.

'_**I told you not to leave me behind**_!'

'_I'm sorry Starter, come here, I'll introduce you first._'

'_**Ok.**_'

"Miss Black, why have you brought a dragon to my school?" Dumbledore asked.

"For the same reason I bring it to the Ministry." Phoenix replied, pulling the Ministry form from her pocket.

"I asked your boss for your magical protection and emphasized the need the Handlers leave the reptiles at the Gates." Dumbledore replied. Starter hissed menacingly at Dumbledore for the obvious insult.

"Starter is a sphinx Dragon, as an Ambassador, now that Starter and I are bonded, he goes where I go. If I leave Romania, Starter must accompany me, as is the laws of the Gates." Phoenix replied. "Starter, as a sphinx Dragon is here for the Handlers protection, it is harmless to all and can heal anything with his extensive magic stores." Phoenix replied calmly. The Handlers behind her were glaring daggers at the Headmaster, everyone in the Hall could feel the anger and magic rolling off them.

"This reptile, could very well save your life." Kenneth spat before Phoenix could continue.

"Sănătate." Phoenix growled at the boy and then turned back to Dumbledore. "We are not here to make trouble, we shall continue this debate in your office once your feast is finished Headmaster."

"An excellent idea." Dumbledore replied.

"You and Professor McGonagall only for there is no need for us to seem fearful. You, me and our seconds." Phoenix said gently and politely.

"And who is your second?" McGonagall asked.

"Justin St. Heightz." Phoenix said as the blond stepped forward, the only Trainee there.

Mutters broke out and made Mike and Justin blush.

"Why would you choose a Trainee?" Dumbledore asked.

"Justin is my student and quite…special." Phoenix replied.

"Why are they here?" A Ravenclaw muttered to his neighbor. Phoenix turned to the students with a confident smile.

"Your Minister has asked us here for the protection of the students." Phoenix told them, feeling Starter shift himself to stand on her shoulder and hold his front legs on her head. It was times like that that made her happy he wouldn't get any bigger than he already was.

'_Please get off my head Starter._' Phoenix sighed as she turned back to Dumbledore.

"Please finish your feast, we shall wait." Phoenix told him and returned to Entrance Hall with her team.

Seven figures followed the group out at a run, some with smiles, others with scowls. Harry was the first out with a huge smile.

"Phoenix!" He smiled.

"Hiya Harry." She smiled back hugging the boy tight.

"Congratulations." Pansy smiled. "Look at you."

"Let me say hi too." Hermione chuckled pushing through.

"Hi Hermione, how are you doing?"

"Still keeping me in line." Draco replied and hugged his cousin.

"Good job Hermione, oh sorry, Mike, you know everyone already." Phoenix said.

"We don't." Kenneth replied.

"I know, that's why I said sorry. Kenneth has the red hair, Shane is the brown haired girl, and Justin is the blond there if you don't know him. Justin here is my student so he will always be around."

"Who are all these guys?" Shane asked.

"Family and friends." Phoenix replied and started with the Slytherins.

"Draco is the platinum blond, and he's my cousin; Blaise is the dark skinned boy; Vince is the shorter boy with brown hair; Greg is the tall boy with black hair and no glasses; Pansy is the dark haired girl with pale skin." Phoenix introduced. "They are the Slytherins who have become like family in five years.

"What about those two?" Justin asked pointing to Harry and Hermione.

"Hi Justin." Harry smiled.

"Hi Harry." Justin smiled.

"Hermione is the brunette and Harry, my boyfriend, is the black haired boy with glasses." Phoenix said. "They are Gryffindors, my former house."

"Where are you all staying?' Harry asked.

"Actually, I don't know." Phoenix chuckled.

"Hello Miss Black, good to see you back!" A voice squeaked.

"Professor Flitwick, hi." Phoenix smiled.

"I heard you don't know where your rooms are, they are off the Slytherin common rooms." He replied.

"Inside or out?" Phoenix asked.

"Severus will show I presume." Flitwick replied with a smile.

"Ok, thank you Professor."

"Please, call me Fillius."

"I can't, called you Professor for too long." Phoenix smiled.

"Miss Black." A deep voice said.

"Hello Professor Snape." Phoenix greeted.

"The Headmaster will see you tomorrow morning as it is late and you must want to sleep." Snape said. "The Password you will need to use is lemon drops."

"More like he doesn't want to deal with me tonight." Phoenix grumbled.

"Yes well, if you five will follow me." He said and showed them to the common room.

"Your common room will be one off the Slytherin's own." Snape said.

"And the passwords are?" Phoenix asked.

"Here is the one for your rooms, I don't want students inside, if you are going to sit around and talk like a student, Miss Black, you can do so in the students common rooms. As for meals, you will eat will any house you choose. The aurors Minister Bones is sending will arrive tomorrow evening."

"Thank you sir." Phoenix said and memorized the password, she handed the paper on to her team and when it cycled back to her, she burned it so no one else could read it.

"Miss Black, I leave you and Mr. Malfoy to give the first years the speech, even if you are no longer a student."

"Yes sir." Phoenix replied.

"First rule for Slytherins, just agree with Snape, it makes him feel better about himself." Phoenix said while Snape was still in earshot, but he didn't do anything. "Perfect, I can antagonize Snape and he can't do anything."

"Ignore Phoenix there, she's always been slightly deranged." Draco warned the group.

"But she's a good girl." Greg smiled.

"You make me sound like a dog." Phoenix cut in.

"The password is Anaconda." Vince said.

"Ok, how to get into the common room." Phoenix said. "First years gather around, it will be very different from the other houses, we had a small break in three years ago and we don't want it happening again."

Draco demonstrated how to get to the portrait and then how to get the snake's attention long enough to say the password.

"Dixie is very temperamental." Greg told them.

"You named the portrait?" Mike asked.

"No, that is a portrait of Salazar Slytherin's former pet, he named her Dixie." Phoenix said and walked over to the fireplace. With a flick of her wrist there was a cheery fire going.

"How'd she do that?" One of the first years asked.

"Firestarter." Phoenix shrugged.

"You have a lot to explain Phoenix." Pansy finally said.

"Tomorrow." Phoenix replied.

"Ok, everyone to bed!" Draco called.

"Wait, the annual speech." Phoenix said and stood in front of the first years.

"Stick together, you will be tormented by the other houses because you are Slytherin. I will be more partial to Slytherin as it was more my house then Gryffindor, but I will act impartial. Just stick together and protect one another. Look to older _Slytherins_ for help and don't let the other houses get you." Phoenix paraphrased.

"I'd go to bed, she is obviously overtired." Draco told them. The first years did as they were told and almost ran up the stairs.

"Sit." Draco demanded.

"What is that around your neck?" Phoenix asked.

"Your boyfriend and Hermione have one too. Greg, Vince, Pansy and Blaise too."

"Yes, but what is it?" Phoenix asked.

"Curse stones, they nullify all curses except the killing curse." Greg replied. "I have one for you."

"Thanks Draco." Phoenix smiled.  
"Any news from your uncle?" Draco asked.  
"Excuse me?" Phoenix asked.  
"Gale told me you finally met him. Any news since."  
"He's not what I expected. We've been exchanging letters."  
"What's he like?" Draco asked.  
"He didn't know I existed. He thought I'd died with my dad. My mum had severed all ties with him."  
"Why?"  
"I wish I knew." Phoenix sighed.  
"Is he going to be apart of your life now?"  
"I want him to be." Phoenix decided. "He is the only living connection to my father that I have left. I'm not letting that go."  
"I trust your judgment. I'd tell Harry if I were you."  
"I'm going to." Pheonix replied and stood up.  
"Are you two done gossiping?" Pansy groaned as she sat down.  
"Yes, yes." Phoenix sighed and with smiles, her family surrounded her.


	7. Doamna

"Your uncle?" Greg asked. "You've spoken?"  
"We have." Phoenix replied as the door to the Handler's quarters swung open.

"Doamna, it is getting late and you're a teacher's assistant." Shane muttered from the doorway, shaking nervously.

"I'll be in shortly Shane, could tell Justin to be up at dawn so we can get some training in." Phoenix replied.

"Yes Doamna." She replied and slipped back into the rooms.

"Why is that girl so nervous?" Greg asked.

"I don't know her well enough to answer that, you'd have to ask Kenneth." Phoenix replied.

"When did it start?" Vince asked.

"Since I met her." Phoenix shrugged.

"Handling Dragons is harder for her then some." A voice said. The group turned to see Kenneth leaning on the door to the Handler's rooms.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked curiosly, making room for him on the couch.

He shook his head respectfully. "Her mentor didn't help her. Dennis was really hard on her, made her feel like she wasn't good enough. It was lucky she passed her tests. I think if she could do better, get away from our team if she had a chance."

"Is that why she is so nervous?"

"Some, but mostly, if you'll forgive me," he began, looking at the floor. "She's nervous because of you, Doamna."

"Phoenix, please." Phoenix cut in. "Say what you mean, no matter how strongly worded."

"Ok then. Phoenix, you are her idol. Have been ever since you became a trainee and the rumors of a prodigy started up. She wants to be like you and she never thought she'd actually meet you." Kenneth explained. "A bunch of us though you would be an arrogant little bitch, but you are really down to earth, she doesn't realize this and doesn't want to say the wrong thing."

"I never thought about that." Phoenix said.

"You just need to give her some time and she'll be chatting with you non stop." Kenneth smiled. "Not to mention stick up for you with unwavering courage."

"Does she want to train with Justin and me? I can help her out if she wants me to." Phoenix suggested. "Maybe help her get a retake on her tests when she feels ready."

"I'll talk to her, but I think she'd like that." Kenneth nodded.

"And pass along the fact that I don't want anyone calling me Doamna Black or even Doamna. I value the effort, but it is annoying and unnecessary."

"What is it?" Pansy asked.

"Signifies respect for ones team leader." Kenneth smirked.

"I am sixteen, I don't need people older than me showing their respect. I want people to see me for being my mother's daughter, not some leader." Phoenix replied. "Besides, if I act like a superior, that is what I will be, but the fact is, we are equals. That is the only way to look at things if we want a loyal team."

"It is nine thirty." Kenneth told them before retreating back to the Handler's dorm.

"Why is it we were placed here again?" Phoenix wondered.

"Most amount of space." Draco suggested.

"Maybe, who knows, I sure don't care enough to figure it out." Phoenix said and stood up.

"Going to bed?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I need to train Justin and everything's has been so crazy, I haven't slept much." Phoenix replied.

"Hey Phoenix I'm glad, about your uncle." Pansy said.

"Me too Pans, I have learned so much from him, so much about my dad." Phoenix said and entered her rooms.

"Night cousin." Draco smiled and herded their friends upstairs.

"Good night." Phoenix replied.

"Come on Justin, one more lap!" Phoenix yelled as she ran with the older blond boy around the lake. Mike was sitting by a tree laughing at his Husband's expense.

"Now I see why Mike hates training with you." Justin panted. Phoenix just smirked.

"Just wait until you start to learn to fight. Phoenix here is fast and precise." Mike laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get help from another trainee if we are back, or Shane if she's willing." Phoenix replied and stopped. "I'll let you off on the final lap, it's almost time for breakfast."

"Thank you." Justin panted.

"Go take a shower and change, we have potions this morning." Phoenix said.

"Ok." Justin agreed and walked inside with Mike and Phoenix. Both Phoenix and Justin we sweating from their run.

"We'll start weights when we get back to the Gates, but everything else can be done here. " Phoenix said walking into the Slytherin's common room.

"Why are you soaked?" A fourth Year asked.

"Heather?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, glad to see you back." The girl smiled.

"Good to see you kiddo, how is Hailey doing?" Phoenix asked.

"She was glad to hear you came back too, so why are you soaked."

"I ran laps around the lake." Phoenix replied.

"So that's what smells in here." A voice yelled.

"Course it was you Nott, what was I thinking?' Phoenix groaned. "At least I can still kick your ass."

"No you can't." He said.

"Want to bet?" Phoenix growled moving towards the Handler's dorm.

"You can't go in there." He growled.

"Why not?" she snapped.

"That's the Handler's rooms."

"I'm not a student, Nott. I am the leader of the Handlers stationed at this school."

"Yeah right. You? You're sixteen."

"I know, I passed all my OWLs and my NEWTs. I passed my tests this summer and became a Platinum Handler beginning of September. I am the mentor to Justin St. Heightz and team leader of the Romanian Handlers stationed here. Heather, was the bastard over there at dinner last night?" Phoenix called.

"No!" She replied opening a magazine.

"I see." Phoenix said and walked into the dorm. She came out twenty minutes later, showered and changed into her uniform. She wore the tunic her mother had made for her.

"Wow." Heather smiled.

"Huh? Oh, this?" Phoenix asked.

"I love your uniform." Hailey called as she walked downstairs.

"Thanks Hailey, I like it too." Phoenix replied hugging the girl.

"We don't get Handlers here often, and never has it been one of our classmates." Greg told her.

"When do you meet with Dumbledore?" Mike asked.

"I assume after breakfast, and I am not looking forward to it." Phoenix said.

"Can we go now?" Justin asked as everyone else began to file out of the common room.

"Sure, let's go." Phoenix shrugged.

"Where are you going to sit?" Mike asked Phoenix.

"With Harry and Hermione at Slytherin." Phoenix replied as they reached the entrance Hall.

"Ok, dagger, wand, dog tags, ID, I'm good." Shane whispered to herself.

"Hey Shane, come here a second." Phoenix called.

"Yes Doamna Black?" She asked quietly.

"Please call me Phoenix, I insist. I hear you have a lot of dedication in the field of Dragon Handling, but that you need some help with your skill."

"W…where did you hear that?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter where, I was thinking, if you want some help, you can come train with me and Justin in the mornings." Phoenix said. Justin flashed her a sign to say no.

"That would be nice, thank you." She replied.

"No problem, and don't mind Justin, he just can't run."

"Who can't run?" Shane asked.

"Well, I do seem to be very extreme when running. I made him run five laps around the lake this morning."

"I can run, it's one of the few things I can do."

"Well, running is good for the reflexes so it's a start." Phoenix smiled and found Harry and Hermione.

"Hi Nix." He smiled and took her hand. Phoenix pecked him on the lips and smiled back.

"Hi Harry."

"How've you been?" Harry asked.

"It's been a week." Phoenix sighed, but smiled genuinely.

"Mike told me you talked to your uncle."

"He's really nice Harry, we talked a long time about everything. It was nice to have family that cared enough to want to know me." Phoenix sighed.

"Phoenix..." Harry stressed.

"I'll tell you the story later, I promise, what is you first class?" Phoenix asked.

"Double potions." Harry groaned.

"Great, Justin and I are in there his morning, DADA is this afternoon." Phoenix grinned.

"Why did Anton send you here Justin?" Hermione asked. Justin just set his hand on her shoulder and immediately her mood changed to be agitated and then back to calm in a matter of seconds.

"I don't need to touch a person for it to work, but it helps if I am focusing on one person. A whole room is harder." He explained.

"Justin can manipulate emotions." Phoenix stated. "Then there is the fact that I'm his mentor so therefore, he came with me to train."

"It's nice to see you again Justin." Pansy smiled at the blond making him and Mike blush deep red.

"Ok, can we leave the poor men alone?" Phoenix chuckled and saw that breakfast was over.

"You ok Phoenix?" Greg asked.

"Fine, just not looking forward to the oncoming yelling match, come on Justin." Phoenix sighed.

"Good luck, I'll let Snape know that the Handlers had a meeting with the Headmaster." Greg told her.

"Thanks Greg." Phoenix sighed and showed Justin to the Gargoyle.

"Lemon drops." Phoenix said remembering the password Snape gave her last night. The Gargoyle jumped to the side and the pair rode the staircase to Dumbledore's office. Phoenix reluctantly opened the door and walked inside.

"Miss Black, Mr. St. Heightz, welcome." McGonagall offered as they sat down. Phoenix took her mother's old habit and started to file her nails with a calculating look and a perfect death glare.

"Miss Black, I can assume you know why we are meeting today." Dumbledore said.

"No actually, I m here to do a job commissioned by the Ministry."

"This is my school Miss Black, not the Ministry's. I am afraid you may not be safe for this school."

"If you mean Starter here, he can't even breathe fire." Phoenix said.

"We mean how you are acting like you are better than the teachers." McGonagall cut in.

"I don't particularly want to be here, but this was my school for the last five years so I am going to defend it with my life." Phoenix said putting the file away.

"This is a warning Miss Black, we want the protection, but I can send you back to Romania if you become unsafe to my school." Dumbledore stated.

"You're afraid of me Dumbledore, your eyes tell me that. You are afraid that you are losing Harry, your precious weapon." Phoenix growled. "I can't believe you, you didn't fuck up my family enough, now you need to screw Harry over?"

"Miss Black, apologize to the Headmaster." McGonagall demanded.

"I'm not your student anymore, McGonagall. I am a platinum Handler of Dragon Gates Romania. I am leading th Handlers here to protect your students."

"You are sixteen!" McGonagall yelled.

"I knew I hated Britain for a reason. Everything is age. You are sixteen, we are your elders, you are too young to do that. Romania looks at skill before age. They get it, people can be older than they are!" Phoenix growled low. "Almost my entire class is older than sixteen. We have been through Hell and back."

"Miss Black, lower your voice and calm yourself before we have you removed." McGonagall snapped.

"The only person you seem to care about is Harry and you put him in danger every year. What protection, three headed dogs, trolls, basilisks, dementors, Triwizard Tournament, and Umbridge. Then there are the Slytherins. Everyday more are falling under his spell, his charm, and it's because you don't protect them, you leave it up to Snape. That is the only adult looking out for them, they are bullied and taught to hate, in seven years, that hate is turned into a way for the Dark Lord to get his claws into them. Every year you let the other houses attack them, I have seen too many young students fall to the likes of Theodore Nott. My cousin can only do so much to help them." Phoenix yelled slapping Justin's hand away as he tried to calm her down. Starter chirped in fear at of Phoenix, which caught Phoenix's attention.

"Starter, I'm sorry, don't be scared." She whispered rubbing the small dragon's scales. "I'm sorry Starter."

Starter chirped in response and moved to his favorite spot, half on Phoenix's left shoulder and half on her head.

"Dumbledore, McGonagall, if you find Starter unsafe to this school, you are wrong. He cannot breath fire, and is a better healer than Madam Pomfrey. His tears are crystal clear and heal all wounds. If you find me unfit to protect your school, give your evidence to Madam Bones and have me removed. I just warn you, if you get me removed, you will lose the best protection you have in my team, for my team follows me. If I am removed, so is my team."

"I think this meeting is over." Justin said glaring daggers at Dumbledore. Anyone who got his little sister into such a mood was not a friend.

"What has happened to you?" McGonagall yelled.

"I learned the truth. I accepted what my mother was and I grew up." Phoenix replied. "Things change, people change. I am done being pushed around. It's time I stood up for myself, for my family." Phoenix snapped and stalked out of the office with Justin behind her.

McGonagall stared after her. Phoenix was haunted by her fears and by ghosts of her past, but no longer would they rule over her.


	8. He's not my brother

"Hey Phoenix." Harry smiled as they left the Potions room.

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?" She smirked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would meet me in the room of requirements for dinner tonight." He said.

"I'll see if Mike can cover for me." She replied.

"I'm glad you came." Harry said.

"Yeah, well, I'll talk to you tonight." She sighed.

"I do trust you Nix." Harry said as if reading her mind.

"You really can read me." Phoenix smiled.

"You just owe me answers." Harry told her.

"Phoenix, Shane just told me that Kenneth is taking our afternoon shifts so we can train more." Justin cut in.

"Is Shane joining us?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Ok, I'll talk to her." Phoenix said.

"You have a lot to explain tonight." Harry whispered.

"I know love." Phoenix replied and pecked his cheek.

"What was that about?" Justin asked.

"I am not going to avoid Harry just because I am not a student." I replied.

"No, the you owe me answers."

"Oh, don't worry about it Justina. It's between me and Harry." Phoenix said.

"Nothing bad?" He asked.

"Nothing bad, I promise." Phoenix smiled. "Meet you in the Great Hall after class."

"After class? Where d I go?"

"Draco, come here a second." Phoenix called.

"Yes cousin?" He asked.

"What do you have next?"

"Charms, why?" He asked.

"Perfect, that's our next assignment, but I need to speak with a girl so could you show Justin the way?"

"Sure, I'll bring him to the Great Hall after."

"I'll be there by then, hopefully, but if I'm not, thank you." Phoenix smiled and ran off.

"We can go once the other Slytherins are out." Draco said.

"Ok." Justin agreed and leaned on the wall.

"Hey cutie." a girl said. Justin looked up and saw a girl with black hair.

"Step off Cho." Harry's voice sounded.

"What do you have dibs Potter?" The girl asked.

"Ah, he's twenty and married." Harry said. "To Professor St. Heightz."

Cho's face distorted into disgust and she walked away.

"Thank you Harry." He sighed.

"No problem, Phoenix is getting the same from the younger years." Harry chuckled.

"That must make her stay here all the better." Justin said.

"Yeah, it must." Harry sighed.

"Hello Harry." Pansy smiled as she walked out with Blaise.

"Hello Pansy." He replied as a red head walked by.

"Did he just glare at you?" Justin asked.

"Yes, you remember Ron." Harry said.

"I heard that story." Justin replied with a smirk.

"That was a fun summer, well...before..."

"Before what?" Justin asked. Draco gave Harry the cut signal and Harry seemed to understand.

"Before everything with Dani's hatchlings and Phoenix's disappearance."

"Yeah, she is about ready to kill Mal...sorry." Justin stopped.

"No need." Draco said. "I want him dead too, but Phoenix has dibs on his death. He killed her mum."

"We need to get to charms." Greg stepped in.

"Yeah, give this to Hermione, will you?" Draco asked handing Harry a slip of parchment.

"Sure." Harry said and walked off.

"What does he have?" Justin asked.

"DADA I believe." Draco replied.

"That's Kenneth's room."

"Why are you in a pair with Phoenix when everyone else is solo." Greg asked.

"They are all Handlers. I'm just a trainee."  
"Why not stay with Mike then?" Blaise asked.

"Phoenix is my mentor." Justin replied.

"She is? Didn't she just bridge up?" Vince asked.

"Bridge up?" Justin replied.

"Didn't she just get promoted?" Greg asked.

"Yes, but she is our best." Justin said.

"So why are you entering the program now, why not with Mike?"

"Dragons scared me a little, but living in the Gates you get a new perspective."

"What's it like? Working in the gates?" Greg asked.

"If you like working with Dragons, it is nice, but if you are nervous it gets harder." Justin said. "But I only work with the babies and sometimes fly with Mike. Ask Phoenix sometime."

"We have asked her, she can't describe for her life." Draco chuckled.

"Good point." Justin smiled as they reached the charms room.

"Well hello sir, you must be one of the Handlers." The small professor smiled.

"Justin St. Heightz sir."

"Ah yes, I had your bro..."

Justin gave a little cough.

"He's not my brother." Justin muttered going red.

"Ah, I see, how could I have been so silly." The professor chuckled. "Filius Flitwick."

"Nice to meet you sir." Justin smiled as Phoenix slipped in.

"Miss Black, so good to see you!" He cried.

"Hello professor." She smiled standing with Justin.

"Today's topic is dragon charms, would you two be willing to help us with that?" Flitwick asked.

"I'll give a hand, Justin is still learning."

"I just became a trainee this summer and just gained my mentor before we came." Justin said.

"I know Anton, he doesn't send an untrained student out in the field."

"He has a special gift that we need and I am his mentor so he had to come to train." Phoenix stepped in.

"Special gift?" Flitwick asked.

"Not like mine." Phoenix said.

"Speaking of that, the fourth years and fifth years are learning that next month." Flitwick asked.

"Give me the days and I'll coordinate with everyone." I replied.

"Wonderful, thank you so much." Flitwick squeaked as the last few students came in and sat down.

"So, did you talk to her?" Justin whispered.

"Not yet, I will at lunch." Phoenix replied.

"Miss Black has kindly agreed to help with this lesson." Flitwick smiled and Phoenix stood up.

"Haven't I stood here before?" Phoenix asked.

"Two years ago, only that time, it was almost unwillingly." Draco smirked.

"Thanks Mr. Malfoy for that, anyway." Phoenix chuckled. "What am I doing again?"

"The unit is charms in the workplace, today's workplace is Dragon Gates." Flitwick said.

"Ok then, easy. We use the same charms you do in life, stunning, cheering, levitating, etc. What I will explain maybe different from what Professor Flitwick would tell you, but this is not common knowledge. The difference between the charms we use and the charms you use is simple. A dragon's hide is magic resistant and so as handlers we use charms and magic only if we must. The best of us can simply talk to a dragon, we don't need magic. Let's look at Starter here on my shoulder. Starter is a sphinx dragon, an italian dragon picked up in my travels this summer."

"Why don't you let her fly?" Justin suggested.

"I was going to, if thats ok with you Professor." Phoenix said.

"By all means." He smiled.

"Go ahead Starter." Phoenix smiled and let the dragon launch himself into the air.

"If you look, Starter has red-orange scales, but there is a softer, darker under belly. This area doesn't have as strong a protection as the scales, but there is still a fair amount of protection there. If you want to hit a dragon you need to twist the magic in a way the armor doesn't recognize. The way to twist is different for every dragon. Let's take the Horntail from the tournament your fourth year. To get past their armor, you have to be subtle. It will take far to long to explain. The essence of magic is a subject I'll leave for the actual professor." Phoenix said.

"Essence of magic?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"That is a seventh year concept." Flitwick stepped in.

"You are a sixth year, how do you know about it?"

"I have been studying all this since the summer after third year. Every spare minute." Phoenix said.

"This just turned into what is a handler." Justin smirked.

"Well, this is much more helpful to them."

"Ok then, this will take a couple classes if we get into, is that ok?"

"Please do, I am interested. I want these kids to get as much as they can out of this." Flitwick smiled.

"Ok then, what exactly is a handler, or what is a professor? They are almost the same in a a way. Do you have any ideas?" Phoenix asked. "Come on, how many of you know me?"

The whole class raised their hand.

"Now keep your hands up if this applies. How many thought you'd see me working as a Handler?"

Only the Slytherins kept their hands up.

"Did you expect to see me here in front of you?"

No one raised their hands.

"Right. Handlers, trainees, teachers and students. We're all the same. Handlers are the mentors of trainees, and yet, trainees can end up teaching handlers a thing or two. Teachers and students are the same way."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What is Handler? Well, they are dedicated men and women. They are dedicated to what they do and to the dragons. Their life is for the dragons. They may not have amazing skill, but they are willing to learn and get better. I am a platinum handler in Sector One. I am the best, the only person above me in rank is Anton Dupris. He is my boss, but there are a lot of things I still need to learn. I know a dragons heart, but that doesn't mean I won't come across a dragon that I can't stop, or can't help. There are things I can't do. I'm not a healer, or a midwife. I can't heal a dragon or help a mother give birth. I help mothers train, I make sure they are happy and healthy. Make sure they thrive without getting hunted. I am a protector and there are spells I have yet to perfect, skills I have yet learn. Trainees, students, they have tricks and ideas Handlers have never thought of." Phoenix explained.

"Who can become a Handler?"

"Anyone. There are many different gates with different kinds of people with different skills. Different Gates have different skills."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Romania, my home Gate, specializes in hand-to-hand combat, in Kenya, they specialize in firestarters, India specializes in dragon communication, Brazil in blade fighting, and so on." Phoenix said.

"You know how to fight, is that why you chose Romania?"

"No, Romania was my home before I came here. An old family friend, Gale Matthews, works at the Gates and helped me get a job there. I grew up around the dragons of Romania and so it was familiar. Now that I work there, it is more than an old home. I have rooms there, friends, family, and enemies. Dragon Gates is a community in and of itself. It is safe for all ages. For families with children, we have specially trained professors that start their education at age five. Basic magic, muggle studies, the basic classes muggles take in their schools, and it is all in an area the dragons can't get to. It is in a building near the boarding houses."

"What if both parents are working and can't care for their child at any part of the day?"

"Like I said, The Gates is a big community. Say I have a daughter. My husband is at work and I have a shift in the afternoon, but Charlie Weasley doesn't. Charlie can pick up my daughter for me and take care of her until I get back. People with children that are very young are given more lenient schedules, so they can take care. When I have a child, I'll be given paid leave for up to half a year, though most mothers only take three months. It is just like living outside the gates. The good thing about such a tight community is that it's easier to find help." Phoenix explained.

"I am afraid I have to stop you Miss Black. Thank you for talking about your life in the Gates."

"It was nice, there are so many rumors about us and we really aren't as mysterious as people make us out to be."

"You are all dismissed." Flitwick smiled.

"Time for lunch and more training." Justin groaned.

"Fighting after lunch. You and Shane, I'm not going to fight." Phoenix promised and followed the Slytherins out of the classroom.


	9. No kidding?

"Where are you headed after you eat?" Harry asked at lunch.

"I am taking Justin out to train, then I have to meet the aurors when they arrive." Phoenix replied.

"Can we meet in the room of requirements?"

"Yeah, the aurors are coming just before dinner like we did last night, but then I can be up." Phoenix smiled.

"Ok." Harry said and fingered the box in his pocket.

"Hey, what's an owl doing here?" Someone yelled. Everyone looked up and Phoenix recognized the owl immediately.

"What could Anton want after only a day?" Phoenix wondered aloud as the young snowy owl landed in front of her.

"What is it?' Mike appeared.

"Hello Fisk, what do you have for me?" Phoenix wondered.

"Well, open it." Justin said as she took it.

"Team Black, I am sending you three more members to even the ratio of aurors and Handlers. Kendra, Kip and Hannah will join you at Hogwarts within a day of receiving this letter. Madam Bones has assured me that the leader of her team is a strong leader and will keep anyone in line if they do not treat you with respect. Good luck. Anton." Phoenix read.

"Why does it have to be Kendra?" Kenneth groaned.

"Hold you tongue. Kendra happens to be a good friend of mine." Phoenix said.

"How can she be anyone's friend? She is absolutly foul."

"It's not her fault no one wants her on their team. At this point, she tries hard, but her leader is a bastard." Phoenix replied.

"What can you do?" Shane asked sipping her pumpkin juice, understanding what Phoenix was saying. Phoenix took out a piece of paper and a quill and began to scribble quickly.

Anton- if all goes well, I would like to petition Kendra for my team. She is not helped at all with the team she is on at this time and she would do well with a leader she is on good terms with. I can talk to her about it while she is here if you'd like me to. –Phoenix Black.

"Fisk, can you deliver this to Anton please?" Phoenix asked rubbing the bird's head.

"Hasn't he had a long journey?" Kenneth asked.

"Yes, I didn't mean right now." Phoenix chuckled.

"Then when?" Harry asked.

"When he is ready." Phoenix replied and was not surprised when Fisk flew off.

"Is that bird stupid?" Kenneth growled.

"No, he is strong, and persistent. Let him go, he'll rest at the gates." Phoenix chuckled.

"Phoenix, we should go train if more handlers are coming." Justin muttered.

"Yes, let's go." Phoenix smiled. "Shane, you can join us if you'd like."

"I have a free period next, may I come watch?" Hermione asked. "Maybe join you?"

"We are fighting." Phoenix warned.

"I understand, I think we need to learn if we are going to survive." Hermione said.

"Ok then, sure." Phoenix said and stood up.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Course Hermione, see you tonight Harry."

"See you tonight Nix." He smiled and hugged her tight.

"Come on." Justin smiled.

"I'm coming." Phoenix sighed and let Harry go.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

"Love you more." Phoenix replied and followed Justin and Shane out.

"Where can we go?" Justin finally asked.

"Follow me." Phoenix chuckled and showed them to a spot by the lake.

"This place is so beautiful." Shane breathed.

"This is where I trained when I was a student." Phoenix said and sat by a tree.

"Aren't we going to train?" Justin asked.

"Correction, you are going to train. Get in a fighting position." Phoenix said.

Shane bent her knees and got ready.

"Good stance Shane, but all your weight is on your back leg. Balance you weight more on both feet." Phoenix said as Justin attempted a stance.

"Justin, place your left foot forward and place you weight equally on both feet." Phoenix said and got into a stance. "Then bend your legs so you have balance. If you don't have good balance, you will be easily over powered."

"Ok." He said and moved his weight around.

"Better, now I can't teach you to fight, it is a natural instinct that I am going to move you into. Now as motivation to try, loser does ten laps around the lake. You time limit to run will be an hour and a half." Phoenix said.

"What?" Justin yelled.

"Now, I want no fatal palm only. No cheep shots. Make this a fair, clean fight. No fists, biting, scratching, kneeing or elbowing." Phoenix said.

"Ok." Shane breathed gently.

"When I say go, I'm going to move and let you two at it. I'll stop it when there is a clear winner."

"What about me?" Hermione piped up.

"You really want to fight?" Phoenix asked.

"Course." Hermione said.

"Ok then, winner fights Hermione. If you lose against Hermione you get five laps around the lake in one hour. If you win, you get one lap."

"Isn't that a bit drastic?" Hermione asked.

"My mentor was worse, he gave me impossible tasks." Shane said.

"That's why I am here to help you now. It seems you were never helped out much so I am doing it now. I see skill in you, but you have minimal confidence. Being a Handler is 50 percent confidence Shane, remember that. If you don't think you can do it, you won't be able to." Phoenix explained.

"Ok." Shane sighed and took a deep breath before turning back to Justin.

"Go!" Phoenix yelled and they were off. Justin had lost from Shane's first palm thrust to the stomach.

"Ok, stop." Phoenix called half an hour later when the two were thoroughly worked.

"Are you ok?' Hermione asked them.

"Justin, do you realize you had that lost before you even started?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"Ok." Phoenix said as they sat down to catch their breath. "You two both did such a good job, no laps for either of you."

"No kidding?" Justin asked.

"No kidding." Phoenix agreed as Mike joined them.

"How are they doing?"

"Length needs improvement and Justin needs a lot of help, but they are good." Phoenix replied. "Care to show them a real fight?"

"Sure, I have gotten better."

"We'll see." Phoenix chuckled. "Ok, watch us, we have this down to an art."

Shane perked up and sat against the tree to watch Mike and Phoenix exchange blows.

"Shane can you call out go?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure." She smiled and stood up. Shane looked at them both and saw the look in their eyes.

"Go!" She cried and stumbled back, falling to the ground.

Phoenix got the first attack in, a palm thrust to the nose and then sweeping his feet from under him, but Mike suspected it and jumped before she could trip him, and clipped Phoenix on the side of the head with his foot.

"Ow." Shane whispered.

"Nice shot." Phoenix said and rammed Mike in a tree.

It went on like this for two more hours, most of their blows were dodged, but the ones that hit were powerful.

"Remember, all three of you. When fighting watch you opponent, anticipate their next move and dodge. If you see an opening take it. Don't waist you energy on half ass moves, put all your power behind every move." Phoenix explained.

"We should head down to Hogsmead to meet the others." Mike said.

"Can you take Shane and Hermione back to the castle, Mike? Justin and I will go to the village." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, come on girls." Mike sighed.

"Good fight." Phoenix said before he walked away.

"Ditto." He smirked. They split up and kept going.

The walk to Hogsmead was reasonably short and the three Handlers were waiting at the Gate.

"Hello." Phoenix smiled at them all.

"Domna…" Kip began.

"Phoenix, just Phoenix."

"May I be the first to congratulate you?" Hannah smiled and ran up.

"Hi Hannah." Phoenix smiled and hugged the woman. She'd been away with family for a few months and had missed the funeral.

"How are you doing?" She asked. "I'm sorry I missed the funeral."

"It's ok Hannah, I'm doing better." Phoenix replied.

"Wow." Kip said as they reached the school.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Phoenix sighed and they moved to the front steps.

"How are the rooms set up?" Kendra asked as they moved through the halls.

"Pairs, four for boys and four for girls. And we have eight aurors coming tonight." Phoenix said.

"Who are these Miss Black?" McGonagall asked as she walked over.

"Don't you have a class?" Phoenix asked.

"Free Period," she replied.

"Three more Handlers here to equal out the Auror Handler ratio."

"Minerva," the DADA profossor grinned. "Let me take it from here. You go grade your papers."

McGonagall gave a curt nod and walked off.

"Hello Sirius."

"Who are these three?"

"Friends, Handlers." Phoenix replied. "Kendra is the woman in front, Hannah is the brown haired woman in back and Kip is the red head."

"Nice to meet you all." Sirius smiled.

"Sirius, are you ok?" Phoenix asked. There was a ring of red around his eyes.

"Fine." He lied.

"Don't lie to me Sirius." Phoenix said.

"You talk to him, I'll take the group to the rooms." Justin said touching her shoulder.

"Thanks Justin, room Kip with Kenneth and Shane with me." Phoenix said as he left.

"Ok." He agreed.

Phoenix waited until they were out of earshot and turned to look at Sirius. "Now talk to me."

"I was just looking through some old photos of your mother."

"You feel guilty." Phoenix said.

"That curse was for me." Sirius said. "She died when I should have."

"Yeah well, that was her choice wasn't it?" Phoenix sighed. "She knew Harry needed you, but me? I got enough time with her. I have memories and I had time. Harry needs you more than I needed her. I am strong enough now."

"Not as strong as you think. You never got a childhood Phoenix."

"I did fine without one." She replied.

"Your voice is cracking." Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah well, my _mum_ died. That's going take some time to heal."

"But you don't show it."

"I've woken up to dreams every night since her death. Harry feels guilty too. He ran off to save you and mum came to save us. I feel guilty because I couldn't stop her, I couldn't save you both." Phoenix said, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"It's time for dinner." Sirius said.

"I'm meeting Harry." Phoenix said.

"And the Aurors." Sirius said.

"Yeah, see you later." Phoenix sighed.

"I never did give you your birthday present." Sirius said handing her a red leather book.

"No, I don't need presents." Phoenix protested.

"Take it, it's like Harry's photo album of his parents, only for you."

"Is beautiful." Phoenix smiled weakly and held it close.

She still held it when she reached the steps of the castle.

Phoenix stood stone still as she waited for the Aurors to arrive.

She didn't have long to wait as they arrived shortly after. Phoenix stood at perfect attention, the album held to her chest. Her eyes held a far off look, but she was perfectly aware of everything.

"Phoenix Black?" A man asked. His voice seemed to break the trance, but only just.

"Long day." She whispered. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Phoenix Black-Lestrange, I lead the eight Handlers that have come here to protect this school. I am a former student as of last year and new Handler as of September fifth."

"Are we going inside?" Someone snapped.

"For your knowledge, I have a student, my second, Justin St. Heightz. If you care to join us, we train by the lake starting at dawn every morning." Phoenix snapped back.

"Hey Phoenix." Tonks called.

"Oh, hi Tonks, how are you and Oliver doing?"

"Great, we are trying for a baby." Tonks smiled.

"Best of luck." Phoenix smiled.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to the album.

"Sirius gave it to me, a wizarding photo album."

"Your mum?" She asked.

"Yeah, my mum."

"Still a fresh wound?"

"Yeah. One minute. Now, before we go inside I need names." Phoenix yelled.

"Kingsley Shaklebolt, leader."

"Alastor Moody, second."

"Tonks."

"Dawlish."

"Alice Longbottom."

"Frank Longbottom."

"Savage."

"Williamson."

"Good, my team is scattered, we have been here since last night." Phoenix said and opened the doors to the Great Hall.

The Aurors felt the tension as soon as they walked in.


	10. No, coffee

"_Yeah. One minute. Now, before we go inside I need names." Phoenix yelled._

"_Kingsley Shaklebolt, leader."_

"_Alastor Moody, second."_

"_Tonks."_

"_Dawlish."_

"_Alice Longbottom."_

"_Frank Longbottom."_

"_Savage."_

"_Williamson."_

"_Good, my team is scattered, we have been here since last night." Phoenix said and opened the doors to the Great Hall._

_The aurors felt the tension as soon as they walked in._

"What happened?" Tonks wondered out loud.

"I think that is a question to leave unanswered." Kingsley decided.

"I have guard duty." Phoenix muttered and slipped out. She sprinted to the room of requirements and found Harry sitting outside.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"Had to meet the Aurors. Guess who showed up?" Phoenix smiled helping him up.

"Who?" He asked.

"Tonks and the Longbottoms. They look so happy, must be just getting back into the swing. They stood away from everyone." Phoenix said.

"Neville will be glad to see them." Harry smiled.

"Tonks and Oliver are trying for a baby." Phoenix said.

"Let's talk more inside, close your eyes." Harry smiled. Phoenix sighed, but did as he asked. She felt herself be turned around and Harry's hands placed over her eyes so he could be sure.

"Harry?' Phoenix chuckled as she was sat in a chair.

"Ok, open your eyes." Harry smiled. What met her eyes was a perfect replica of the restaurant Harry had taken her to in Italy, set up for a romantic dinner for two.

"What is this about?" Phoenix cooed.

"I want tonight to be perfect, after you tell me what's going on with you uncle."

"There is a lot I have learned in only a day." Phoenix sighed sitting up.

"We have time."

"You might." Phoenix chuckled.

"This room is charmed remember, I asked it to charm itself for time." Harry smiled.  
"Where to begin, I was sitting home two weeks after I became a Handler. I was still trying to get over my mum's death and it's really hard. I took a day to myself and went to the cottage and stumbled on a secret study off my mother's. Inside I found Journals laying out from eleven years ago when she'd opened them. I dusted them off and began reading." Phoenix said.

"What did they say?"

"The truth about everything. My mum was Voldemort's advisor, the times she killed and tortured, she felt free, until I came along. I became her release, my protection and making sure I had a good childhood. When I was a year old, my father died in a car crash and it killed her too. She went back to the killing before she saw that it was hurting me too. One thing she always repeated was that Dumbledore pushed her to the edge. Dumbledore tried to get us killed, my father and I. He denies it, but it's true." Phoenix explained.

"I didn't know." Harry said.

"No, that's why I am explaining." Phoenix smiled and took his hand.

"Go on then." Harry sighed.

"I had trouble believeing what I was reading and I flooed my uncle. He was surprised to hear from me, but allowed me through. I spilled my guts to him, and he just sat there and listened as I cried my eyes out. He helped me come to terms with everything and told me stories about my parents. It became a night I had really needed." Phoenix sighed.

"Are you ok?" Harry wondered.

"I am now," she promised.

"Wow." Harry breathed.

"Yeah, hectic summer right?" Phoenix chuckled.

"Definitely." Harry smiled.

"I think you would really like my uncle Lestrange. He knew your parents too and might have some stries he could tell you."

"Maybe this summer." Harry said.

"That would be nice." Phoenix smiled.

"You hungry?" Harry asked.

"Very," Phoenix grinned.

"Coming right up," Harry said

"How is school this year?" Phoenix asked.  
"Draco tells me charms was interesting today." Harry smiled.

"Too bad you weren't there. I am coming to Sirius's class tomorrow to start a debate." Phoenix smiled.

"I'm looking forward to that." Harry smiled." What's the topic?"

"Should dragons be considered dark creatures?" Phoenix asked.

"Good debate, that will be a fun one." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, it will be spread out over a few classes." Phoenix smiled.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were a professor." Harry smiled.

"I can see why they like it, but no. I am happy with my dragons and I would miss them." Phoenix said.

"Where's Starter?" Harry asked.

"I convinced him to stay back in my room." Phoenix smiled as food appeared.

"This is amazing." Phoenix smiled.

"I'm glad." Harry replied.

"Hey Harry, have you ever thought of where we will be in ten years?"

"Hopefully alive and together." Harry smiled.

"Yeah me too, but jobs, kids, all that."

"Have you?"

"A little." Phoenix said.

"What do you see?"

"You and me, maybe a little boy. Dragon Gates, I've handed off the ambassador position and the war is far behind us, and well the rest is gone."

"What is the rest?" Harry asked.

"My mum is still alive, playing with the baby, spoiling the baby, being a grandmother and Sirius and Remus and committed."

"Sorry I asked." Harry sighed.

"Don't be, I loved my mum, and I am really upset that she is dead. I even feel guilty I didn't try and stop you. I didn't talk sense into you, or make you see that it wasn't real." Phoenix sighed.

"I should have thought more before just charging to the Ministry." Harry said.

"It's over now." Phoenix sighed. "At least we still have each other right?"

"Phoenix, can I ask you something?' Harry asked digging the small box from his pocket.  
"Anything, you know that."

"Well, we have been dating for almost two years and we both see the other in our future. Phoenix, I can trust you will everything, and I have never wanted to be with anyone, but you."

"Harry, I love you too, you keep me sane." Phoenix smiled.

"Phoenix…" Harry started and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Harry are you serious?" Phoenix asked in shock.

"Absolutely. I can't see myself with anyone else."

"You didn't even have to ask Harry." She replied and watched him place the ring on her finger. It was a platinum ring with a garnets set in the top between two onyx gems.

"I love you." Harry smiled.

"I love you too Harry, with all my heart." Phoenix said and placed a gently kiss on Harry's lips. Harry wound his hands around her waist and Phoenix followed around his neck.

"Ah damn." Phoenix panted when they broke apart?  
"What?" Harry asked.

"I have to walk the halls tonight, guard duty. I have to meet Kendra and Hannah in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes." Phoenix sighed.

"Kendra and Hannah? What are they doing here?"

"Kendra, Kip, Abby and Hannah joined us." Phoenix said.

"Good luck."  
"No, coffee." Phoenix smiled and pecked him on the lips once more before running out, reaching the Entrance Hall five minutes late.

"You're late." Hannah chuckled.

"Sorry, where are we tonight?' Phoenix asked.

"Half night on the gorunds." Hannah said.

"Your cousin has a sick sense of humor." Kendra snapped at Phoenix as she joined them.

"Yeah, I know." Phoenix sighed.

"Hey, what's that on your finger?" Hannah asked grabbed Phoenix's left hand.

"It's a ring." Phoenix smiled.

"An engagement ring." Kendra said in surprise.

"When did this happen?" Hannah squeaked.

"Just now, maybe twenty minutes ago." Phoenix smiled.

"Harry made this perfect."

"Huh?"

"Look on the inside." Hannah prompted. Phoenix took the ring off carefully and looked on the inside.

"Thank god I took Latin." Phoenix grumbled and read the phrase out loud. "Diligo in perpetuum Carus Draco."

"What does that mean?" Hannah asked as Kendra and Phoenix swooned.

"Love forever my Dearest Dragon." Kendra translated.

"Our initials are on either side of the garnets." Phoenix said.

"He got this specially made." Hannah said.

"He shouldn't have." Phoenix replied and replaced it on her finger.

"But he did, and it follows tradition, the one of pride for your rank." Hannah said.

Phoenix looked at it and saw what she meant.

"It does." Phoenix smiled.

"He truly loves you Phoenix. You are really lucky." Kendra smiled.

"I know, and two years ago I thought this was impossible." Phoenix said.

"Two years ago I hated you." Kendra said.

"I can't wait to see Kip's reaction." Hannah snickered.

"Why?" Phoenix asked as they reached the fifth floor.

"He won't stop talking about you Phoenix." Kendra smirked.

"I know, I tell him a million times no, but he won't listen." Phoenix sighed.

"This gives him no choice." Kendra smiled.

"When is the wedding?" Hannah asked.

"After he graduates most likely, if I have my way, when this whole war is over." Phoenix said. "But as long as he's graduated."

"Why not this summer?"

"Plans, and it is bad enough now, just wait, we get married this summer, people will talk more. I can see the headlines now. 'Boy-who-lived, married under age."

"July or August."

"He'll still be in school though, I can't get the school talking, I know what it's like. Even now they talk, rumors about how my mum died, why she died are floating around, even with me in my position." Phoenix explained.

"Good point." Hannah said.

"What are the rumors?' Kendra asked.

"The reason she was killed was because she betrayed Voldemort. Then, the evil finally overcame her and she attacked an auror. It doesn't help that three of the aurors here don't like my family's reputation."

"Who?" Hannah asked.

"Dawlish, Savage, and Williamson."

"What about the others?" Kendra asked.

"Tonks is my cousin. The Longbottoms are my second parents, Moody was a close family friend growing up and Shaklebolt is the head of the auror department, I've met him, he's impartial." Phoenix explained.

"What about the other three?"

"Dawlish, Williamson and Savage were three Aurors against my mother. I think Dawlish brought her in with Moody." Phoenix said.

"We have rounds to do, we should be looking around instead of talking." Hannah said changing the topic.

"Yeah." Phoenix said and began following the forest line.


	11. A perfect form

The Handlers rounded the ground three times, keeping their senses open for anything out of the ordinary. They reached the Main door of the castle at Midnight to meet their relief. Hannah and Kendra were happy to get sleep, but Phoenix was far from tired. She was nervous, her stomach in knots. She had a bad feeling about that night which refused to subside.

"Miss Black, I hope your shift went well." Kingsley greeted her. Phoenix nodded, deep in thought.

"Please excuse her," Kendra sighed. "She doesn't mean to be rude."  
Phoenix looked up and rose an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing at all," Hannah smiled. Phoenix nodded and dismissed the women.

"Is there something you need?" Kingsley asked her when she didn't follow them.

"Can I join you?" she asked. "Your patrol I mean."

"Restless?"

"A little," she nodded.

Kingsley smiled gently and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Of course you can join us."

"Thank you," she sighed and smiled with ease. The patrol began their walk around the grounds and Kingsley, who had been a good friend of Bella's, saw how tense and nervous Phoenix seemed.

"You seem nervous," he said, filling the silence.

"I just miss home. They are gathering more and more refugees each week and they do not have the resources or safe space to help them all." Phoenix sighed.  
"Britain does, have you tried requesting any?"  
"Anton has sent out requests, but too few have returned. Everyone is in the middle of their own problems." Phoenix sighed. "When did the world become so selfish?"  
"When fear and darkness took over." Kingsley said.  
"Fear, darkness and greed." Phoenix agreed, sticking her hands in her jean pockets.

"What a tainted world we live in." Tonks sighed behind them  
Phoenix shrugged, "No matter how tainted it is, as long as there is something pure and light, there is hope."  
"Sometimes hope isn't enough." Dawlish stated.  
"We have to believe it will be." Phoenix said. "Without hope, there is no fight left. I will hope till the day I die for this war to end."  
"We have already lost so much, how can you be sure we still have a chance?" Dawlish growled.

"You have things in this war you did not have in the first war." Phoenix stated. "You have new possibilities."  
"What possibilities?" Dawlish snapped. Tonks clenched her fists, angry at how Dawlish spoke to her younger cousin, but since Phoenix didn't seem phased, she did nothing.  
"Handlers, Elementals, Dragons, and those Harry has touched the hearts of."  
"Who do you speak of Lestrange?" Kingsley wondered curiously.  
"Slytherins. Those you don't dare to trust because of their families." Phoenix said.  
"I don't follow those fools who believe your boyfriend can beat the Dark Lord." Dawlish spat. "How can a little boy, not even out of school, hope to defeat a man not even Albus Dumbledore could defeat?"  
"He can't do it alone. We all know this, but he won't be alone. The Elementals stand behind him. Anton, with all other Handlers, stand behind him. Harry is a Slytherin at heart and he has them too. He is hardly alone, and with our combined strengths, he will succeed where Dumbledore cannot." Phoenix stated.  
"That is enough, Dawlish." Kingsley growled low. "I will not have you start a fight with the Handler's team leader."  
"Says something about Handlers." Dawlish said. "If _that_ is their team leader."  
Before Dawlish could take another step, Phoenix had him against a tree. Her wand trained on his heart and her hand squeezing his throat.

"Don't test me Dawlish. I am not the vulnerable child I was the last time we met. I am far stronger than a sixth year student and I can break you." She gripped his neck harder to prove her point.

"Miss Black, I think you have proved your point." Kingsley stated. Phoenix looked to the older man and saw the serene look, as if her blinding rage didn't effect opened her hand and let Dawlish fall.

"You'll be sent back to Romania when the Headmaster hears of this." Dawlish snarled. "Attacking a member of the aurors."

"She will not be sent back because as a Team leader, she has the right to punish those she sees fit and I will not speak against her in this because her anger was justified." Kingsley stated. "Learn to hold your tongue, or you will be suspended from active duty."

"You always did favor the dark families, Kingsley. Are you perhaps and spy for..."

Before Dawlish finished his statement, Phoenix spun on her heels and punched him.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to your Captan in such away in front of me again," she snarled. "Next time it won't be your nose that gets broken."

"Phoenix, enough," Tonks said gently and glared at Dawlish. "You've done enough damage tonight. Shut your mouth and hold your tongue."

"You are dismissed Dawlish. Return to the castle and get that nose checked." Kingsley ordered. Dawlish, his nose bleeding freely, just ran off back to the castle, holding his nose.

Phoenix calmed down little with his departure. Dawlish had woken her animagus, and the beast inside was less forgiving than the human.

"You look agitated." Tonks said after half an hour.

"It's Shadow, she is restless, and Dawlish made her agitated."

"Shadow?" Kingsley asked.

"Her animagus form," Tonks replied.

"You are an animagus?" Kingsley asked. "Your file..."

"I registered in Romania last year. I hadn't finished, but I was on the verge."

"When did your training finish?" Kingsley asked.

"April."

"Did she get to see it?" Tonks asked gently.

"Yes," Phoenix nodded solumnly. "Once."

"What are you?" Kingsley asked curiosly.

"White Bengal Tiger with paws and tail tip dipped with black. Piercing blue eyes and her stripes," Tonks explained. "Her stripes twist into Celtic knots in the most stunning way."

"A tiger, strong, graceful, a fire of its own, a perfect form for you, Miss Black."

"Thats what Harry said," she chuckled, relaxing into the meaningless chatter.

"Oh hey, I never did thank you for helping plan the wedding," Tonks smiled, changing the topic of conversation.

"I'm sorry I missed it," Phoenix replied. "How was it?"

"Beautiful. All your suppliers really pulled through. It was spectacular."

"Good," Phoenix nodded. "So, when do I get to be Aunty Nix?"

Tonks blushed deeply, "Phoenix!"

"I just want know. I want nieces and nephews."

Tonks blushed deeper, but could tell with the idle chatter, Shadow was calming down, little by little.

"I am going to run ahead," Phoenix told the aurors. "Shadow needs a good run."

"You aren't going to change..."

"Not at all," Phoenix cut him off. "Do you know nothing of animagus?"  
"Not much," Kingsley admitted.

"We are the same, in a way. Shadow is her own creature, but our minds are similar, our bodies are shared. As long as I run, so will she. It would be better to change, but I'll save that for spare time." Phoenix promised.

Kingsley nodded and waved her off. Phoenix grinned and sped off into the trees.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Tonks growled after a few minutes.

"Do? What do you mean?"

"Dawlish, Williamson, all those bigots who _knew_ Bella was innoccent. Can't we do anything?"

"You mean their prejudice." Kingsley stated.

"Even Dumbledore, no matter how much he denies it, he looks at her like she's a monster. He doesn't want her here, he never did." Tonks hissed.

"We can't change how people feel, Tonks."

"Phoenix doesn't deserve this. She's lost her parents, been run out of her home, lived through abuse."

"I know, she never had a real childhood, even with her mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella was a spy. She got caught up in the darkness when Roldolphus died. She was in so much pain and she advised You-Know-Who."

"Don't say that!" Tonks cried. "That's a lie!"

"She never took the mark, Tonks." Kingsley stated. "Never raised her wand. She was the brains, as far as You-Know-Who thought, she was squeemish."

"But Phoenix was a little monkey."

"You-Know-Who didn't know that. Bella became a healer over night thanks to our little dragon and her friends at the Gates. But he didn't know about that. He valued her ideas and her mind."

"So she never had to kill..."

"Or torture." Kingsley nodded. "She never saw Phoenix much, left her with the Longbottoms far more than she should have. The Longbottoms loved the child and were happy to care for her."

"They gave her a childhood." Tonks argued.

"The Longbottoms were more her parents than Bella. But when bella was her mother, she was the kindest heart Phoenix had. The woman always had a surprise for Phoenix if she was good."

"I remember her at that age. Mum cared for her once in a while. We would play on toy brooms and she tried to teach me chess. She always fell off the broom and could always beat me at chess. We were complete opposites."

"How is it you never fell off the broom?"

"We aren't talking about me." Tonks replied.

"When are you going to tell her?" Kingsley asked.

"Tell her what?"

'That this is your last assignment."

"Christmas," Tonks decided.

"It will be a wonderful gift." Kingsley smiled. "Oliver must be ecstatic."

"He was very excited when I told him. It's barely three weeks and I can hardley wait to see it."

"It?"

"The Healer said the gender won't be apparent until the 18-20 weeks."

"Tonks! Kingsley!" Phoenix shouted from far into the forest. "Hurry!"

The two surors sahred a look and sped off in the direction of her voice.

They scene they stumbled on was not what they had expected. Phoenix was leaning over the body of a man, her ear set precariously over his chest, her hand at his neck.

"What happened?"

"I stumbled upon him. His heart rate is weak, his breathing is shallow. I want Abby to have a look at him."

"Abby?"

"Healer sent by Anton, good friend of mine." She replied standing up. She placed her arm around the man's middle and pulled him to his feet with a good amount of effort. "Help," she squeaked. "Too heavy."

Tonks took up the man's other side and lifted him up. Between the two women, they were able to get him safetly to the Handler's quarter's on the first floor where Kingsley reminded them of the levicorpus charm.

Phoenix groaned, and Tonks glared daggers.

"You couldn't have told us out there?" The Auror snapped.

"I thought you would think of it," Kingsley stated as if it was obvious.

"Tonks, enough," Phoenix sighed, setting the man down and drawing her wand. Without a sound, Phoenix flicked her wand and the rose before her. "Coming?"

Phoenix led the aurors inside and smiled at the small red head sitting on the couch. The girl looked up with large hazel eyes and looked at the man being levitated in.

"What did you do to him?" She asked, takingher own wand out.

"I tripped over him." Phoenix replied. "Anything you can do?"

Abby looked absolutly appauld at the question. "Is there anything I can do?" she cried. "I am a Healer, Miss Black, is there anything I can do. Bring him inside for a diagnostic."

"What did you say?" Tonks whispered.

"I asked if she could help him. It is an insult to her ability. I always ask though."

"Why?" Kingsley asked.

"Don't worry about it." Phoenix smiled and followed Abby into the back room where four beds were set up. Phoenix caught the smell of fresh blood and knew Dawlish had been there.

"Place him on the bed, I will tell you the results of my tests after you get some sleep."

Phoenix sighed, but agreed, knowing Abby was more stubborn.

"Then I shall bid you all a goodnight." Phoenix said and opened the door to the main room.

"Calming draught and dreamless sleep are by your bed." Shane called after her.

Phoenix nodded and kept walking.


	12. Running from what?

For the next week, whenever Phoenix wasn't on patrol, she was in the Guard's common room patiently waiting for the man from the woods to wake, a tiny spark of hope resting on her heart.

"Phoenix," Abby called gently from the door to her room. "You can't do this to yourself."

"Do what?" she replied flipping the page in her book. Her tone was devoid of emotion, her eyes gave nothing away.

"You hardly eat, barely sleep. When was the last time you saw Harry?"

"This morning," she shrugged.

"When did you last talk to him?"

Phoenix hesitated, she didn't know the answer. She had walked in a fog the past few days, barely aware of the things happening around her. She remembered people talking to her, and just walking past, her thoughts to clouded to analyze all the voices, all the words.

"You patrol and then you come in here and sit. You don't share your room with Shane, you don't eat with us. What is so special about the man from the woods? Why does he affect you this way?

_I don't know_. Phoenix shook her head, shaking the thought from her head. She had to know why her magic reacted the way it did. There was something there, something she was missing.

"The Professors' are worried about you!" Abby snapped. "The Handlers, the Longbottoms, Tonks, Kingsely are scared for you!"

Phoenix stared at the book in her hands with empty eyes, her mind not registering the words in front of her anymore. The gently slanted scrawl she couldn't stop reading, the words she soaked into her heart like a sponge, words written sixteen years before, words written out of love for her. Her father's journal with words in his hardly legible scrawl. His heart poured out on a page.

"Are you listening to me?" Abby screamed. "Why do you care about him so much! Who is he? Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I know him," was all she said as she stared at journal, flipping the page again.

Abby was struck silent, watching Phoenix read this black leather book as if it were a lifeline.

"I don't know who he is, but I know him," she said.

_She sounds so broken, so lost and alone. How could I forget what she's been through? How I forget everything she shoulders? How could I forget Bella? It has been five months, but it was her mother. It broke her. Why haven't I seen it before? She is so fragile, so broken. Will she ever be whole again?_

"How do you know?" Abby asked, her voice quite, unsure.

"He wears a glamour, a charm i've never seen, a charm I can't break. My fire pulls me to him, flares in recognition, but I can't unravel the illusion."

"Your fire?" _Keep her talking Abby, just make her talk, don't let her fall back into despair._

"It detects his aura, but I was young the last time I felt it, for I can't place it." Her voice gave nothing away, but her eyes showed a hint of anger and annoyance.

Abby pursed her lips, waiting to see if her friend would say more. When she didn't, she summoned a plate of toast with bacon, eggs and orange juice. "Eat," she damanded. "It is eight in the morning. AS a Healer and your friend, I want you to eat this whole plate of food before I leave you alone."

Phoenix looked from the plate, to Abby and back again before tucking the journal away and summoned some cheese.

"Breakfast sandwiches are the way to go," she smirked and layered the food together.

"Phoenix..."

"There's a Quidditch game today, right? Slytherin versus Ravenclaw?"

"I believe so..."

"Why don't we join the Slytherins then, cheer on my cousin and friends."

"If you'd like, but..."

"You thought I was ignoring," Phoenix replied. "Abby, I never ignore my friends when they are talking to me. Even if it seems I am, I will always be listening. You made some valid points, so, would you like to join me for the game today?"

"Not today Phoenix, we still have the visitor,"

"I remember him, you'll tell me when he stirs, won't you?"

"Of course," Abby smiled. Phoenix nodded, finishing her breakfast.

"Now, I have a man to apologize to, see you later Abby."

"You too Phoenix," she said and watched her captain leave the common room.

Phoenix walked through the halls, the journal tucked away in her robe pocket. No one bothered her as she made her way up to the Gryffindor Tower. She reached the Pink Lady's portrait and realized, she didn't know the password. Being a Guard, she was not welcomed to that information, not needing to go into the common rooms.

"Phoenix?" A voice called from the stairs.

"Hello Colin, do you happen to know the password?"

"Mimbletona," he replied. "Don't you know it?"

"Guards aren't privy to the common room passwords. The only place Dumbledore has forbid us to go without permission."

"Why would he..."

"Because he doesn't like that he no longer controls me," she replied following him into the common room.

"But you're a Handler, here to help."

"That's not how he sees it," she replied looking around the common room.

"Phoenix!" Hermione grinned. "How are you?"

"Better, sorry about the past week Hermione, been in a daze."

"Harry has been so confused, he told us what happened, then you became distant, we've been so worried."

"I've been a bit dazed this week. Too many people talking to me at once so I retreated to the common room except for patrol. Needed time to think, I'm sorry to worry you."

"Oh Harry will be so relieved." Hermione smiled. "Are you coming to the game today?"

"Yes, got to cheer on my cousin," Phoenix nodded. She sat down by the fire and leaned back so she was right against the fireplace. Hermione sat farther back, watching hidden tension melt off the Handler's shoulders.

"We really miss you up here Phoenix, it isn't the same without you," Hermione sighed.

Phoenix shrugged gently, closing her eyes. "Probably quieter without me and Ron fighting all the time."

"Not really, now he is at everyone's throats without you to beat him down,"

Phoenix smirked, "nice choice of words brainiac." Hermione shrugged. She didn't know what to say to her friend anymore. Phoenix was leading a team of high trained Handlers, she had three dragons at her fingertips, willing to do anything if she asked, the Minister had asked for her special to be here to guard the school, and she was engaged.

_Phoenix is my age, but she is so much more mature. What do you say to someone who has been an adult from five years old?_

"What is she doing here?" A voice snapped.

Phoenix cracked open one eye and cocked an eyebrow at the red head standing over her. "I'm here to see my fiancee, Ginerva," she replied casually.

"Fiancee my ass," the girl snapped. "He proposes to you then you go off an ignore him."

"She had her reasons no doubt," a deep voice spoke angrily.

A light smile graced Phoenix's lips as she stood up. "Doesn't excuse my behavior, love."

"I can forgive it, if you'll join me for the quidditch game."

"Took the words out of my mouth," she smiled and pecked him on the lips. Harry smiled and pulled her close.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

After the quidditch game, Phoenix sat with Harry by the fire in Gryffindor Tower like they used to.

"What happened to make you retreat into yourself this week?' Harry asked gently.

Phoenix sighed, "I didn't retreat, I jut couldn't take the students. I've been in a haze and more than one voice was too much. I had to conentrate extra just to register one voice, both recognition and the words being said."

"Feeling better?"

"A little," she replied. "Sorry if I seemed cold."

"I forgive you," he smiled. "Glad you aren't sick."

Phoenix nodded and curled into his side, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent.

"Phoenix!" Abby cried. Phoenix groaned and sat up. Abby was dashing across the lawn, calling her name.  
"Phoenix! Domna Black! Come quick!"

Phoenix heard the alert in her tone and shot up.

"What's wrong Abby?' Phoenix demanded.

Abby looked from Phoenix to Harry and back. Phoenix understood what she meant and nodded.

"Harry, we have some trouble inside," she told him. "I have to go."

"I understand, you're a guard now, you need to see what is wrong."

"I will see you at breakfast tomorrow, love."

Harry nodded and kissed her deeply before she left. Abby looked away and patiently waited for them to finish before dragging her captain away.

When they were far enough away, Phoenix allowed herself to question her friend. "Is he awake then?"

"Yes, fully healed, hurry up now." Abby exclaimed. Phoenix scowled and rushed inside the Guard's common room, surprised it was empty.

"I made everyone leave saying you needed time with the mystery man."

"Thanks Abby," Phoenix sighed and moved into the healing ward. The man was sitting in a hair beside the bed he had formally inhabited. He didn't look up when she closed the door behind her, nor did he look up when she heels clicked gently on the ward's stone floor. He stayed absolutely still when she stood next to him, or when she sat on the clean sheets Abby had placed on the bed for him. The two sat is perfect silence for what seemed like hours before the man spoke.

"When do you want me to leave?" He rasped.

Phoenix's brow furrowed in confusion. "No one is asking you to leave just yet."

"Then why are you here, if not to kick me out. Just tell it to me straight. I am healthy, strong, I don't need your healer anymore..."

"What is your name?" she cut him off.

"Excuse me?"

"Your name, what can I address you as?"

"Cole," he replied. "Andrew Cole."

"Well, Mr. Cole. Will you drop your illusion?"

"What illusion?"

"You have a strong glamour around your person. I have tried multiple times to break it this week, but to no avail and I am the best spellcaster in the school's guard."

"How do you know I even have one on?"

"I am an elemental. My fire reacts to your aura, but you are not familiar."

"You are a starter then."

"Yes, are you an elemental?"

"No, it doesn't run in my family," he replied.

"What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Running," he replied.

"Running from what?"

"Death, murder, darkness."

"Voldemort," Phoenix summarized.

"Brave young girl," he replied.

"Indeed, I am a Platinum Handler at Dragon Gates Romania,"

"You lead the team sent here by the Minister then,"

"I do, much to Albus's chagrin."

"He is displeased with having a team of the wizarding world's best and strongest spell-casters guarding his school."

"No, he is displeased with having me be the team leader."

"You seem nice enough, a good head on your shoulders, why would he be displeased with you?"

"We have some personal issues with one another." Phoenix shrugged.

"What happened?"

"He's fucked with my family since I was real young. Tried to make us look bad, make us seem like the death eaters we aren't."

"Your family are light wizards then?"

"Were light wizards." Phoenix sighed.

"Past tense, why do you speak in the past?"

"I only have an uncle now."

"No parents?"

"Dad died when I was real little. My mum died back in May, by her brother-in-law. What about you, a wife, any kids?"

"I had a wife and a daughter. Beautiful little girl, but I lost them when the child was a year."

"How?"

"Car crash. The baby was saved, but I knew what had happened. The accident had been carefully planned. Alive, my family was in danger. I fled the scene, changed my appearance. I've read about my daughter, all her accomplishments, and I couldn't be more proud."

"I've always ask myself if my own father is proud of me."

"He must be. Father's are proud of everything their daughters do."

Phoenix let her eyes close, a tear slip down her cheek. It was a heavy topic, but it got the man talking.

"You are such a kind young heart, just like my little dragon. I used to sing to her at night, before I left her. She loved it when I sang to her. _Come stop your crying it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you, from, all around you. I will be here, don't you cry._"

Phoenix found her mind wander back to hr crib, a deep bass singing the same lullaby. How she loved the sound of that voice, how it soothed her tears until she fell into sleep and dreams.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_."

"You know it?" the man asked, breaking her from memories.

"My mum used to play it for me. My dad recorded it when I was little for nights he was away from home." She replied, pulling her knees to her chest. "After he died, it would be only thing to put me to sleep."

"Daughters love their dads," the man smiled. Phoenix nodded in agreement. "Will you tell me about her? Your daughter?"

"Do you Know Phoenix Lestrange."

"It's Black now," Phoenix replied automatically.

"You do know her then,"

"I know her, she's engaged."

"To who?"

"Harry Potter," she replied, her voice cracking. _It can't be him. It just can't be._

"Is she happy?"

"Happiest in the world. He takes the black spots on her soul and wipes them clean. Everything she's endured, just washed away."

"Are you two friends?"

"You could say that," Phoenix replied. _Why won't you just look at me? If you look at me you'll know me. Look at me! Please just look at me!_

The man sat back, his eyes closed. He let out a deep breath and sat forward again, his head in his hands.

"Do you think she could forgive me?" he wondered. "Forgive me for abandoning her."

"You did it for her own good," she replied. "I think she'll forgive you."

"Is she accepted in the Gates?"

"The Gates are her family. Most everyone she loves is there."

They sat in silence for another five minutes before the man Andrew spoke again.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours. How is that fair?" he joked.

Phoenix hadn't heard the question, she was too busy staring at her locket.

"What's that?"

"Semper amare discite, draco parvulus," she replied. "My dad made it for me."

"Always learn to love, little dragon," he translated. "Who are you?"

Phoenix stood up and made Andrew look at her.

"My name is Phoenix Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. I am a Platinum Handler of Dragon Gates, Romania. My parents were Roldolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. I am engaged to Harry Potter and if you haven't figured out who I am by now! Then leave! Stay out of my life!"

andrew looked up and his eyes widened at the tear stained cheeks of her young daughter. "Phoenix, it can't be."

She just spun on her heels and left the ward, slamming the door behind her.


	13. No family of ours

Phoenix sat down and leaned against the side of the fireplace, letting her feelings melt away until all she felt was calm. She heard the door creak and closed with a quiet click.

"Phoenix?" the man asked.

Phoenix sighed heavily, letting the stress leave her body, falling into the gentle rhythm of the flames. "I'm here."

"I thought you would have left," he said, sitting in the farthest chair, unsure of what to do.

Phoenix closed her eyes as a tears fell down her cheek. "Did you really not know me?" she asked.

"In the back of my mind," he replied. "I should have known, I should have guessed."

"Tell me your name," she murmured.

"You know who I am."

"I have to hear you say it." She replied.

"Rodolphus Lestrange," he said.

"Who are you?" she rasped. Rodolphus heard the beg in her voice.

"Your father," he said staring down at her form.

"Papa," she whispered, standing up. Rodolphus watched her cross the room towards him. He stood up, wondering what she would do. She stood in front of him, sizing him up, her eyes brimming with tears ready to spill. "Papa," she repeated, staring at him. Then, she hugged him. "My Papa," she muttered holding on with all her strength.

"I'm not going anywhere, Nixen," he promised. "Not again."

"Swear to me," she begged. "Swear you won't do that again."

"I swear to you, I will be here for you."

"If you break this swear, I will hunt you down and murder you," she mumbled, burying her face in his chest. Her father's chest shook as his booming laugh filled the common room. Phoenix felt the last of her troubles melt off her shoulders with his laugh. She pulled away, a soft smile on her lips.

"You are so beautiful Nixen, just like your mother," he smiled. Everything rushed back, the grief, the pain, and the tears. Her father looked on in worry as her smile faded and she groped the air for support. He grabbed her hand gently and guided her to the chair before she collapsed.

"Phoenix, what is wrong?"

"Mum," she sobbed. "She's gone."

"Oh Phoenix," he said, holding back his own tears. He had forgotten her problems with the Headmaster, the same ones he had, Bella had died last May. "What happened?"

She sobbed hard into his shoulder, not wanting to revist those memories in the waking world. "Lucius," she sobbed. "H...he d...did it. H...he k...kill...lled her."

Rodolphus held her tight to him as her words sunk in. _Lucius Malfoy had__ always been a dear friend. The husband of Bella's sister, my friend in school, introducing me to Bella. Phoenix's uncle and his son her best friend. They were family, friends, how could he have done the deed? How could he have killed Bella?_

It took an hour to calm Phoenix down again, an hour before she could complete her sentences without stuttering. She knew her father wanted answers, and she wanted to give them to him, but she could not revisit that night again, not in the waking world.

"Phoenix," he spoke gently. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, wiping the last of her tears away. "You are a Legimens," she said.

"I am."

"Look into my mind, I'll show you what happened." She said.

"Phoenix, I can't, not to you..."

"Please," she begged. "If you love me, you will look for yourself."

"I do not need to know child," he spoke gently, kissing her hair as if she were small.

She curled into him, addicted to the touch, brought back to the mind of a small child, scared an alone.

"You want to know, I open my mind for you to see this," she whispered. Rodolphus sighed heavily and touched his wand to his daughter's temple.

_At once he found himself in his former department, spells flying around him. Bella was across the room, graceful as ever, firing off spells the way he taught her. He looked to his right and saw Phoenix, her mother's exact replica firing off cutting curses and fireballs at every enemy that flew into her path._

"_Sectesempra!" Phoenix cried in his direction. He went to dodge, but the curse passed through him, hitting the man coming at his back. Then she turned to her mother. Rodolphus turned as well and watched Lucius send a distinct curse at Sirius Black, his old friend. Phoenix sped in his direction, but Bella was faster._

"_Mum!" Phoenix cried as his wife stepped in front of Sirius and was hit directly in the chest._

"_Mum!" She cried again, and watch her mother fall to the ground. Tears flooded her eyes and poured down her cheeks. Her muscles froze and her eyes showed only grief, knowing her mother was dead._

"_No!" Phoenix rasped and fell to the ground in shock. "Mum. Why?"_

_It felt like minutes before Phoenix stood, anger filling every pour of her body. She rushed to Sirius's side and sent a fireball at Lucius, which the man dodged. Sirius turned to her, but he missed what the man said. Darkness overwhelmed him. The last thing he saw was his daughter turning from the fight._

He opened his eyes and found himself back in reality. Phoenix was standing by the fireplace, swirling the flames around her arm, letting them caress her skin gently.

"You have amazing control over the flames." He commented.

"I've had amazing teachers," she replied. She wouldn't be the first to branch the topic, she refused to be.

"What are you feeling?" He asked.

"Lost, confused, scared, how should I feel?"

"She's dead,"

"Since May."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I miss her, but I have to keep going. Too many people rely on me."

"You also need to think of yourself Phoenix."

"I've grieved plenty," she snapped. Her eyes fell to the floor, realizing what she'd done. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," her father whispered. "You don't have to hide from me. I can see the pain you hide."

"Uncle Bastan helped a lot this summer. I spent a couple days talking with him about a lot of things. It's what I needed."

"Rab? How is he?"

"He's doing well," Phoenix replied.

"Hard to say what he'll feel about this."

"I think he knows. He seemed to hide something when we last talked."

"When is your next day off?"

"Sunday, but I have to go to the Ministry," she replied. "Haven't been since I was promoted, been too busy."

"Why do you have to go to the Ministry?" her father asked, his distaste obvious.

"I'm the ambassador for Romania, Mike has gone in my place the last few times, but now I have Sundays off and I have to resume my duty."

"Any chance you could ask him to meet you there?"

"You want to spend the day out of the castle with us," Phoenix smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted.

Her father nodded. "I should have known you would guess."

"I'll floo him later," she promised. "First, are you friends with Sirius Black?"

"I knew him through Bella. James didn't like your mother, but Sirius and Bella were close family. They cared a lot for each other. Why do you ask?"  
"I felt you panic when the curse was sent at Sirius. Until Mum stepped in."

"I had a guess about what would happen," he said.

"He is the DADA Professor this year. Would you like to see him?"

Her father went silent, thinking about the option. "I don't think I should be walking the halls."

"I will deal with Albus. We should go see Madam Pomfrey. She can report to the old man for me."

"Isn't that a bad idea? I am supposed to be dead."

"Small details. It's been five hours. The students should be at dinner. Now would be the time to go to the Hospital Wing. Let Madam Pomfrey give you a check of her own."

"What, am I not good enough?" Abby snapped.

Phoenix smirked. "Hardley, but Madam Pomfrey can report to Albus about our guest and you know she'll want to check him over herself."

Abby nodded, agreeing with her captain. "You are forgiven then."

Phoenix smiled and moved to the fireplace. With a little powder, the flames turned bright green. Phoenix stepped inside and disappeared, Rodolphus followed reluctantly.

The two stepped out of the fireplace in the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey cleaning up the bed of her last unfortunate guest.

"Miss Black!" Madam Pomfrey cried seconds later. "Do not tell me you have come to me with something your friend cannot treat."

"Not at all," Phoenix smiled. Madam Pomfrey looked her up and down and believed her.

"You then," she pointed to Rodolphus. "Mr. Lestrange, sit here please."

Rodolphus, his glamour still firmly in place, just gaped at the nurse. "Did you think she would forget a patient, father?" Phoenix chuckled. The man glared at his daughter and did as he was told.

"Remove your spell," Madam Pomfrey demanded. "I can't perform my check-up while you have it on."

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle at her father;s grumbing as he allowed his illution to fall.

"She's a Healer, you can't think she would miss the magic surrounding you," she smiled. Without his glamour, her father looked just like the pictures she had acquired over the years.

After an hour of being in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey stepped back and smiled. "You are very healthy Mr. Lestrange, and welcome back."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, once again, for your wonderful healing powress."

The woman stood tall, smiling at the comment. "Like father like daughter, can't stay out of fights."

"My father was a fighter?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Up here every month because another Gryffindor insulted a friend. Then his fifth year, twice a month thanks to your dear mother."

"What did my mother do?" Phoenix groaned.

Rodolphus groaned, Madam Pomfrey just smiled. "She was in a different fight every week because of her damn temper," Rodolphus grumbled.

"Your daughter has that same temper," Madam Pomfrey smirked.

"I happen to rein it in better though," Phoenix replied with a smirk. Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to believe her, but said nothing against the girl.

"Albus will be up here any minute now." Madam Pomfrey said as she moved into her office. Phoenix shrugged and sat don next to the bed Rodolphus had been placed on. Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office and handed Rodolphus a potion just as Albus walked in.

"Albus, didn't take you long to get here." Madam Pomfrey said.

"How is your patient?" Dumbledore asked looking at Rodolphus.

Phoenix stayed silent, her eyes trained forward.

"His body is healing nicely. He needs to stay here another night, but he will be up and about in no time."

"Then he won't mind me asking him a few questions," Dumbeldore stated.

"Your questions are not necessary, Albus," Phoenix stated. "He was found outside of the wards and Madam Pomfrey was the closest Healer. We brought him here for that reason alone. When he is healed, Kingsley and I will escort him to the Village and allow him to leave from there."

"What are you doing here Miss Black, shouldn't you be around the school?"

"I had my shift this morning at your Quidditch game, this afternoon is my time to do as I wish."

Albus stared at her stiffly. "Well, I do not see why you need to be here at this time. Do you not have paperwork?"

"Is there some reason I am not allowed here, Albus?" Phoenix replied cooly.

"Only family and a Healer should be around a patient when they are recovering from such heavy magical and physical exhaustion as this man has gone through."

"Then why are you here? You are no family of ours. Madam Pomfrey realized who he was and called me as soon as he woke. I have every right to sit beside my _father's_ bedside when he is sick."

"Miss Black, you father died when you were but a child," Albus pointed out.

"And whose fault is that?" she spat. Rodolphus watched in fascination as Phoenix kept herself calm as Albus baited her. "I will ask you to please leave so that I may talk to my father alone. I almost lost him once, _I_ will be the first to talk to him."

"Is that truly appropriate? If he is your father, which he is not, then shouldn't you have Kingsley or Dawlish question him."

"Get out of my face, Albus, and stop telling me I don't know my own father. For Madam Bone's sake, I put up with you trying to discredit me, because she asked for me personally, but I will not put up with you trying to tell me I don't know my father when my fire remember's his magical signature."

"Miss Black, I have never..."

"Albus, you know this is Rodolphus Lestrange and his daughter has very kindly asked that you leave. As you so kindly mentioned earlier, only the Healer on hand and family members should be around a recovering patient after this kind of recovery. As the Healer, I must ask you leave the wing so Mr. Lestrange may recover. And don't you dare tell me I do not know this man for who he is after I spent may years as a good friend of him mother's and as a Healer to him and his brother for seventeen years."

Albus stood up straight, hiding his fury, but Madam Pomfrey's word was law in the Hospital Wing. As soon as Dumbledore was gone, Phoenix stood and thrust her fist against the stone, leaving a fist sized crack in the brick. She pulled her hand back and dropped into her chair once more, her energy spent holding back the biting anger raging in her stomach. "Thank you," she whispered. Madam Pomfrey smiled lightly at the girl and handed her a vial of clear potion.

"Calming draught," she told the girl and turned to Rodolphus. "Get some sleep tonight and you should be fine to leave in the morning after a spot of breakfast."

"Thank you," Rodolphus nodded.

No sooner had the man stood up, the Hospital Wing door slammed open.

Phoenix's energy surged back to her as she spun on her heels to meet the next challenger.

"Is it true?' A voice asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. "Is he really back from the dead?"

"He never died." Phoenix relaxed.

"Sirius Black," Rodolphus greeted. "How are you?"

"How am I?" he asked. "Fifteen years dead and you ask, how am I?" Sirius looked about ready to hit something, then just grinned. "That's the Lestrange I know. Good to see you alive and well."

"It is good to be back, my friend, especially now that I have heard of what has happened."

"You've spoken with Phoenix."

"All afternoon," the girl replied. "Mind coming to the common room, Sirius. It is a bit more comfertable and we'll be less likely to have unwanted guests."

"Sure thing Phoenix, you look absolutely spent." Sirius smirked.

The girl just nodded and stood slowly.

"Use the floo." Sirius suggested. Phoenix nodded and disappeared into the fire. The two men followed her in and appeared to find her sitting down on the couch holding a leather bound book, a box sitting on the table before her.

"This belongs to you," she told her father. "Your journals, from the cottage in Romania."

"What about the other properties?" Rodolphus asked. "Your mom left you everything."

"I told Harry I sold them all. I was in the process of getting them sold, but at the last minute, I took them off the market. It didn't feel right, selling them all."

"Someday I'll take you around to them and see what you kept." He smiled.

Phoenix nodded. "I'd like that."

"Go to bed Phoenix," Sirius smiled. "You are going to collapse."

"Madam Pomfrey will have my head," she muttered.

"We'll talk to her, go to sleep."

"I have night shift today."

"We told Michael that we would take your place." Alice told her from the stairs. "You will be no help to us in this state, listen to your uncle."

Phoenix nodded and moved upstairs. Alice followed her up and made sure she got to bed okay. Phoenix had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Alice smiled at the sight, pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead.


	14. Long time no see

Sunday dawned bright and early. Phoenix, wrapped up in her book, didn't hear footsteps come from the stairs behind her.

"Phoenix, what are you doing up?" Mike whispered.

"I have a meeting with the Ministry today." She replied sipping her coffee.

"It's Sunday, already?"  
"Sure is," she shrugged.  
"So why is it you are up at five?"  
"Coffee, meditation and mental preparation."

"Your father is in the common room." Mike smiled.

"Thanks Mike, go back to Justin, you know how he gets when he wakes up alone."

"He is a big hyper active child," Mike groaned.

"But you love him."

"Every minute of him and his ADHD."

"Go, I'll look in on my father and then head for the Ministry."

"How you getting there?"

"Portkey, Anton sent it yesterday," Phoenix smiled.

"Of course, good luck today."

"Thanks Mike, I'm going to need it," She said as she walked into the room. Her father was immersed in his own book as she sat beside him. The week had been long and though they had a lot to talk about, Phoenix saw him as only her father.

"Phoenix, why are you awake?" Her father asked as she leaned back. "And dressed so nicely?"

"I have the Gate Meeting at the Ministry today. Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, thinking about the family."

"Well I am leaving in an hour, there is a coffee shop nearby and Uncle Bastan is meeting me at the Ministry at Noon."

"And this afternoon?"

"Family reunion, in London. After that, I wager you'll stay in Romania, in the cottage with him, unles he is staying in the Manor, in which case, you can stay in Hogsmead. I, on the other hand, will return here in time for dinner and night shift."

"What a well laid out plan." Rodolphus stated, his only memories of his daughter from when she could only say daddy and walk five feet before falling.

"I've always had to have one." Phoenix sighed.

"Baby, If I had only known the trouble you were in. If I had any inkling you were in so much pain, I would have appealed to the Muggle courts in a heartbeat. Called for a paternity test, anything to get you away."

"That life is over," Phoenix stated, refusing to think about it. "You're here now, that's what matters."

"You have grown into such a beautiful woman, Baby Girl. I missed so much time with you."

"Can we, please, I can't handle the memories."  
"You shouldn't have to baby, oh Phoenix, I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Dad, I have a meeting in an hour, can we start towards Hogsmead, I want a fresh cup of Rosemerta's coffee before the meeting."

"Of course," her father smiled and hugged her. Phoenix sighed into the embrace, smiling as she breathed in his scent, cinnamon with a hint of vanilla, a scent she had always remembered. She had never figured out why he held the scent he did, but she had loved it then and loved it still.

"You have a meeting, I believe." Rodolphus suddenly said  
"An unfortunate truth," Phoenix sighed.

"Let's get there so you can get it over with and enjoy your afternoon."

"Might as well, coffee first though, Rosmerta has the best coffee, even I can't brew a perfect cup."

"Is that why we are going all the way down to Hogsmead first?"

"Yes papa, we are going to Hogsmead." Phoenix smiled as she picked up her ID tags. She hesitated to put them on, earning a look from her father.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just forgot, I'm not a Trainee anymore. This will be my first meeting as a real handler." She said touching the mark on her upper left arm, an intricate dark red Celtic knot.

"What does that mean?"

"As a Trainee, I have these dog tags and my ID. As a Handler I have the ID and the tattoo every Handler gets, each Celtic knot is specific to the Gate it belongs to and only the Head Handler, Anton, knows how to cast the spell."

"This is really amazing, detailed and unique."

"It's pride for the dragons, for the Gates, the job, it's my pride."

"You are right to be proud, Phoenix. You have come so far."

"Come on, We should go now." Phoenix said. "Starter!"

The dragon, upon hearing his name, rushed to Phoenix and clung to her shoulder.

'_**Don't leave me!'**_

"I'm not going to leave you behind Starter," Phoenix smiled running her fingers over his scales. "Starter here has a fear I am going to forget about him somday."

'_**It's justified, you have forgotten about me!'**_

"No I haven't forgotten about you Starter," Phoenix sighed. "I just needed time alone, without a pesky dragon talking non-stop."

"What a handsome little thing," Rodolphus grinned, earning him a look from Starter.

'_Be nice Starter, that's my papa, he doesn't know better.'_

'_**Educate him.'**_

'_I promise, for now, we have a meeting.'_

'_**New friends?'**_

'_Yes, can we go?'_

'_**Let go, now, please.'**_ Starter began flying around the room with excitement, flying out the portrait hole when Phoenix opened it.

The trio reached the Great Hall before they were stopped.

"Miss Black, Mr. Lestrange, where are you going?"

"What does it matter to you, Headmaster, what I do on my days off?"

"You are leaving the castle, your assignment, without notifying me."

"I have to notify Minister Bones when I leave the castle. Besides my assignment here, I still have work for Anton." Phoenix stated and kept walking out of the castle. Rodolphus followed her out with Starter, his excitement not diminished. Phoenix refused to talk on the way to the Three Broomsticks. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she kept her eyes down. Rodolphus couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind, couldn't help but want to help her, even knowing he couldn't.

They reached the pub and walked in silently. Madam Rosemerta stood at the bar, pouring fresh coffee into a large paper cup.

"Good to see you again Miss Black, breakfast?"

"Not today, I start the meetings again."

"Good Luck, I remember last year."

"We have a new Minister."

"Amelia Bones, the woman you've rooted for."

"She stood up for my mum when no one else would." Phoenix said. "Thanks for the coffee Rosemerta."

"Take care of yourself Miss Black."

"Thank you Rosemerta, see you next week."

"Breakfast?"

"Same time."

Rosemerta nodded and began to clean her glasses for the lunch rush in three hours. Phoenix took a deep breath and stepped out of the pub.

"Ready?" She asked her father as she spelled her cup.

"Go, I'll meet you in London square when you get done."

"You sure?"

"I can apparate, go, I'll catch up."

"Okay, be careful dad."

"I will be, go." He smiled. Phoenix nodded and pulled out a broken CD from her pocket.

"Mandrie," she muttered and instantly felt a pull behind her naval. Starter clung to her shoulder, his tail just

touching the CD. When they reached London, Starter fell unceremoniously from her shoulder and Phoenix had to catch herself as she lost her balance. Starter led the way into the Ministry when they had both gained their wits and could walk a straight line. When they reached the Guard station, a familiar face greeted them with a grin,

"Miss Black! Long time no see."

"Hello Mr. Martin, it's good to see you again," she smiled as Starter landed on the desk.

"Been gone quite a while, and what a handsome dragon you've bonded with."

"His name's Starter, met him in Italy this summer."

"Busy summer I hear, friend of mine told me you came in for exams this summer."

"I did, the NEWTs. Dropped out of Hogwarts and took them early so I could get this," she said showing off her mark.

"Fully Handler, impressive Miss Black."

"Platinum, already have a Trainee back at Hogwarts."

"You one of the guards the Minister asked for then?"

"The lead Handler actually," she grinned.

"Then it seems dropping out did you wonders."

"I never really learned much there, learned more during the summers with the Malfoys," Phoenix shrugged.

"Are you returning for good then?"

"For now, will pass it along someday, but not for a few years."

"Well Miss, Black, it is a pleasure to see you again, but you have a Trainee waiting for you and your meeting is bound to start soon."

"Indeed, pleasure seeing you again Danny."

"You as well Miss Black."

"Call me Phoenix, you know that,"

"That is not the proper way to address the men and women that come to the Ministry." A woman snapped. "Just like a Lestrange."

"I am perfectly respectable, but with friends, it is okay to be on a first name basis.."

"Welcome back Phoenix," Danny smiled.

"Good to be back, see you again." Phoenix smiled and walked towards the fountain at the center of the Ministry and found a young boy in a Trainee's uniform.

"Sector 1, impressive," Phoenix commented.

"Who are you?"

"Phoenix Black, Platinum Handler of Romania, leader of the Hogwarts Handlers."

"Miss Black, it is an honor, my name is Jamison Kent, but everyone calls me JC."

"Where you from JC?" Phoenix asked. "You look familiar."

"We went to school together, not that you'd remember me. I graduated last year, Ravenclaw."

"You took Mike's class, I remember your face. Placed with Stephanie, the researcher."

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"You are a Trainee."

"You don't realize how many choose to go through a shortened version of the program, ma'am. It is an easy way to learn and ready yourself without being thrown in."

"Smart, are you my replacement?"

"Only when you are away from the Gates. You report on your assignment, I report on the Gate."

"Well then, do you know where to go?"

"No ma'am, this is my first time, Charlie Weasley just said I was fit to take his place."

"Bloody lazy git," Phoenix muttered.

"Charlie Weasley is a great man!" JC cried. "Don't be…"

"Charlie Weasley was my mentor and still is my friend. He did the same to me, passed off the position as soon as he could. I love Charlie, he's my brother and friend, but he can be a lazy ass too."

"You are really lucky Miss Black."

"Phoenix please," she replied. "Why am I lucky?"

"I wish I had family like you did, The Handlers and Anton. The Dragons like me enough, I can sit and talk to Guinevere, my Phoenix bond, for hours, but everyone looks at me as if I am nothing."

"Who is your Mentor?"

"Patrick King."

"That's why. Patrick's Trainees usually have the attitude that they are better than the senior Handlers. Anton doesn't like his methods, but they are effective so he can't get Patrick stripped of his right to train new Handlers."

"But I don't think I am better. I just want a place to call home, the way mine never was."

"Hey, if you ever want to talk about it, my ears are open. I won't judge you, I might even understand."

"I don't want to dump more shit on you, not after everything you must have gone through in your life, especially when I hardly know you."

"I may be the only one who will listen. If you want to owl w at the school, I would be more than happy to be a help, even if you only have a question about the Gates."

"You don't have…"

"I am happy to, don't be afraid to owl me."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"It will be a welcome change of pace, having something else to think about." Phoenix smiled. "For now, we have a meeting to get to."


	15. Doesn't ring a bell

JC and Phoenix walked into the meeting and were immediately assaulted by two of the Handlers, familiar faces to Phoenix.

"Dominick, Kieran, how are you?"

"Phoenix, you're here!" Dominick cried. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"I'm the lead Handler at Hogwarts." She shrugged.

"Oh Nix, I'm sorry to hear that," Dominick said as he hugged her.

"Something wrong with Hogwarts?" JC asked.

"I dropped out last year to avoid a lot of bad memories. Took my NEWTs here on my own time, studied like crazy to finish my training and pass my ADLs."

"ADLs, what are those?"

"The advanced tests, for the Trainees who plan to become Platinum level. It is how we weed out the one that only want to be from those that can actually qualify to be the best. If you want to be Platinum, you take the ADLs, if you don't, you want to qualify for any level, you take the ODLs, the generic tests that qualify you."

"Patrick is pushing me to take the ADLs."

"He would, none of his Trainees ever earn the privilege, because he can train an effective Handler, but not a leader."

"I don't want to lead anyone."

"Well ultimately, it is your choice, which tests you take. Kent can't choose for you so if you don't want to be a Platinum Handler, the team leaders, then choose the ODLs. You could become Gold, respected, same as Platinum, except they don't lead teams."

"I wish you were my mentor, you seem so good at this stuff."

"Unfortunately I already have a Trainee and an unofficial Trainee."

"Unofficial?" Kieran asked.

"She feels insecure in the job, but she has a whole sea of potential. Anton is going to allow her to retake the ODLs when she is ready, with me as her acting Mentor."

"She is in good hands with you, what will happen when you return to Romania?"

"I am petitioning to have her and her teammate Kenneth for my team. Their talents are wasted where they are."

"Is that possible?" Dominick asked.

"You can petition and if the Handlers being petitioned for qualify for your team, they will be given the choice. If they want to switch teams, the effect of their leaving is investigated. Where it is a different sector, they will need to take the ODLs for Sector 1 so they qualify. As it stands, the team they are currently on, is falling apart and they will be transferred anyways. I want their transfer to be to my team."

"How do you know all this?" JC asked wide-eyed.

"Part of the job," Phoenix shrugged. "Then Mike and Justin will also be a part of my team. I have no doubt they will be and the Team Healer will of course be Abby Gato. We went through the program together, Mike, Abby and I. Then Susan Bones, when she comes in this summer. I have already petitioned to have Kendra join my team."

"That's six Handlers."

"I need one more, a researcher. I don't find one of those, my team won't be diverse in what we can do, the one I want in my team, six Handlers, a Healer and a Resercher."

"I believe you will have five Handlers, a Healer and two reserchers," a woman spoke from behind them. Phoenix broke into a grin and smiled.

"You must mean Susan, I am not sure what she will choose."

"She has told me she wants to be a Researcher for you, Miss Black. She cannot wait until she starts this summer."

"I am very excited for her to start as well. Anton was very impressed last summer. She spent a lot of time in the lower sectors, to get her basic training, but this summer, she'll take her tests if she is ready."  
"Already?"

"She knows a lot more than the average Trainee. She just needs her physical hours, many of which she got last summer."

"I thought she was only an Intern."

"No ma'am, she was a Trainee. We put her under a woman that was there for the summer so she could get half her hours in a lower sector, not needing to be an Intern."

"What do you mean by not needing to become an intern?"

"The Intern program is for those who come in with no knowledge of our culture, because being a Handler is more than a job, it is a lifestyle, a culture all its own. We have many different communities, almost making us our own Magical country really. Well Susan did her research, at the end of the field trip last May, she took the advanced training course, a class taken over a two day period, and passed the ATL, Advanced Training Levels, qualifying her as a Sector 1 Trainee. There were no mentors at the time she entered in the program so we found her one in the next Sector down. This summer, I will train her myself until she returns to school. The summer she graduates, she will visit three other Gates where the strength is her weakness as a Handler, and if she feels ready, she will take the Sector 1 ODLs, Ordinary Dragon Levels, qualifying her as a Sector 1 gold, silver or bronze Handler."

"She seems to be in a good place then."

"Right on track Minister," Phoenix promised. "I am truly excited to have her on my team when she graduates."

"You will have to tell me all about it at a later time Miss Black, but I do believe there are others waiting for a meeting."

"Yes, how easily I forget that when talking about home." Phoenix smiled and sat between Kirean and JC.

"You know the Minister?"

"Her niece is a friend," Phoenix replied. "And we've met on a few occasions; she stood up for my mother when she was arrested."

Minister Bones stood at her seat and smiled at the room. "Welcome back everybody, I hope you all had a safe trip."

The meeting finally ended at 11, three hours after it started. The Handlers filed out, stretching out tired muscles, and muttering about the dark topic of the meeting: the growing number of refugees.

"How did things get so bad?" Phoenix muttered. "How did I miss this?"

"You have been worried about the students, school, you couldn't have known."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Miss Black, if you need another Handler there, at any time, I'd be happy to come." JC muttered nervously.

"You're still a Trainee, aren't you?"

"Only until the end of the week," a voice spoke.

"Hello bloody lazy git," Phoenix smirked.

"Oi, I resent that Black," the red head told her as she hugged him.

"How is everyone, back home?"

"We're stretched real thin Nix, what about all you at the school."

"We patrol, and we wait. I think I am going to go absolutely crazy. The only change of pace we get if when the aurors try to attack us."

"What do you mean, attack you?"

"Dawlish and Williamson try to discredit me and by association, the team."

"How can they do…"

"Kingsley doesn't allow it any more than I do. They see me as the child I was when we met, twelve years ago, but I am far stronger than they could ever imagine."

"Twelve years ago was…" Charlie began.

"They were two of the aurors that came for me." Phoenix cut him off. "I was terrified that night, scared, alone and weak."

"Are they stupid?"

"They very well might be, by the way, Charlie, meet Jamison Kent, JC for short, former Ravenclaw, took Mike's class last year."

"King's Trainee, how you faring?"

"I wish I was assigned elsewhere."

"Like where?" Charlie wondered.

"Anywhere, it seems like everyone hates me because of him."

"No, they actually hate you," Charlie said earing a punch from his former Trainee. "Ow, that hurt Nixen."

"That's my uncle's nickname Char, and you deserved it, be nice."

"You want me to lie to the boy? You know the Handlers hate every Trainee Patrick gets." Charlie said, his eyes hard.

"I guess it's different, knowing the Trainee." Phoenix shrugged.

"Phoenix, look at me," Charlie demanded, seeing the tears threatening to spill. "What is going on in your head?"

"I don't know any more Char, I'm so confused, my head is spinning, and the nightmares, god the dreams."

"Nixen, Phoenix, look at me," Charlie told her and saw the deep circles under her eyes. "Gods Nix, when was the last time you slept?"

"I don't remember," she mumbled.

"Maybe this came just in time then," Charlie sighed. "I leave it to you to tell your team and the Headmaster."

"Tell them what?"

"Read this and find out." Charlie said.

"Unless this is an out to get away from the bastard of a Headmaster, you can keep it."

"Just read it Nixen, and say hello to the team."

"Will do, watch out for JC while I'm away. He's a good kid and if the meeting was any indication, a good Handler."

"I will…"

"Promise." Phoenix stated. "Promise me you won't let the others shun him after his exams. I've seen how nasty they can get. Why Anton allows that man to stay a Trainer is beyond me."

"Because his trainees become good Handlers, it is the attitude they gain through the process no one can stand.

"You act like I don't know that, doesn't change the fact like Patrick is an ass."

"One of his old trinees has decided to start challenging you."

"Who?"

"Guess," Charlie replied. Phoenix's eyes darkened.

"I'll deal with it this summer."

"Sooner than that I should hope," Charlie said. "Now, I believe you have someone waiting for you at the fountain."

"Who?" Phoenix wondered.

"I don't know, maybe someone you forgot to mention in your last letter."

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh, maybe a long lost relative?"

"Papa?" Phoenix wondered. "What is he doing here?"

"I feel offended Nixen, you never told me about your dad," Charlie pouted.

"Sorry Char, it has been a bit of a shock."

"I'm happy for you, you deserve a little happiness in this world."

"Thanks Char, watch out for Kent for me, I'll see you both in two weeks."

"Say, where is Starter?" Charlie asked before she could leave.

"Probably flying around somewhere, you know how he gets."

"All too well," Charlie agreed as the dragon appeaded from the direction of the meeting room.

"There he is," Phoenix smiled as Starter settled on her shoulder.

"Have a good afternoon Nixen," Charlie smiled and hugged her.

Phoenix smiled and hugged him back. "How long have you known?"

"What do you mean Nixen?"

"How long have you known about him?"

"I haven't been sure, but there were signs. Someone watching you, protecting you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Phoenix demanded weakly.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, in case I was wrong."

"I still wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry Nixen, I should have told you my thoughts."  
"I understand why you did it, why get my hopes up that I had family when I was most vulnerable, only to have that hope ripped away if it wasn't true."  
"Can you forgive me?"

"I was never mad, god Char, there are so many thing I want to be mad about, until I remember his face, his voice, his eyes, my eyes. I have him back Char, I can touch him again. I can't be mad when I can remember him again."

"I'm so glad to see you happy Nixen," Charlie smiled.


	16. I can't lose him

**A/N: **Sorry I have been away for so, so, long. I feel absolutely horrible. I have been in a Harry Potter rut looking back at this every month and having no ideas where to go. I will be trying to make this multiple pages.

When the afternoon was over, Rodolphus returned to the castle just long enough to collect his things and say goodbye before leaving. Rabastan was meeting him in Hogsmead, having promised his niece to get her father safely to Romania. Phoenix sent Talon to Gale, asking her to look in on Rodolphus every once in a while.

"You sad to see him go?" Abby asked when Phoenix returned from Hogsmead.

"A little, but I'll see him when I go back and Uncle Rab promised to get him an owl," she told her friend.

"I know, but you barely got a week with him and now he's gone."

"He couldn't stay here forever," Phoenix said as she pulled off her robes.

"Phoenix, what's that in your pocket?" Abby asked pointing to the message from Anton.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked, grabbing her robes again. "Oh, Charlie's message from Anton, I forgot I had it in all honesty."

"Message from Anton?" Mike asked as he and Justin joined the girls. "What does it say?"

Phoenix just shrugged and broke the seal.

"Contracts," Akane said. "And a letter, listen to this. _Domna Phoenix Black and Hogwarts Handlers, you are all aware of the troubles we face here at the Gates with in influx of refugees. It is becoming harder for us to handle everything here with almost half our handlers missing from our most dangerous sectors. You and many of the other teams have been granted orders for your immediate return at the earliest convenience of your personal employer. Minister Bones has asked that this time be the start of the school's vacation. Her Aurors shall handle protection of students while you are back in Romania. Enclosed are official copies of your orders for you, Domna Black, and the Headmaster Dumbledore. You shall ride the train home with the students, patrolling the corridors and when you arrive at King's Cross, help the waiting aurors protect the Platform. When their holiday is over, you will return with the students, once again to protect the train. Exact details are within your winter contracts. We await your return to the Gates eagerly. Safe travels friends. Anton Dupis._"

"So we're going home for the Holidays?" Abby asked.

"Yes, but the terms of this contract sound really serious," Phoenix told them as Kip and Kendra walked downstairs.

"Everything okay?" Kendra asked seeing the wrinkle in Phoenix's brow.

"Kendra, how bad have things gotten since we left?" Phoenix wondered.

"The building of new recruits was emptied out, the resident moved to open apartments to house all the refugees. When we left, the building had just allowed for the last occupant. It cannot magically create any more rooms."

Phoenix listened solemnly and sighed heavily.

"And we know Anton will never be able to say no and close the Gates."

"What happens when the sector fills up?" Kip demanded. "We can't…"

Kip stopped talking as the portrait opened for Dawlish and Williamson.

"Kip, get the other Handlers, I want to hear everything," she said. The man nodded and moved up the stairs to the Handlers rooms. Seconds later, the remaining handlers entered the common room looking nervous.

"Hannah, Kenneth, Shane, come on over, we just need to talk about the coming weeks," Phoenix said. "Dawlish, Williamson, if you have nothing to do here, you can go. This is a Handler matter that doesn't involve you."

The aurors scowled and continued upstairs.

"Phoenix…"  
"Read these contracts," she said. "I want to hear about the state of the Gates."

"Gale sent me a letter this morning," Hannah admitted. "The refugee apartment is filled and make shift huts are being constructed as quickly as possible. There are five or six people living per hut. Things are looking grim. Minister Bones has sent all she can, but it is hardly enough. By Christmas, the Gates will be closed to anyone else, visitors, possible Handlers, closed to everyone not already residing there."

Phoenix felt her heart sink.

"What about Romania?" she asked. "Can they not help us?"

"They are dealing with their own share of refugees," Hannah said.

"Who do you think keeps sending them to us?" Kip asked. "No one is going to come to us first."

Phoenix nodded and stood up to pace.

"Where are they all coming from?"

"Britain, where else?" Hannah asked. "The Romanian Minister of Magic and muggle Prime Minister are working together to help the displaced, but Anton thinks they'll close their borders soon."

"So everything is really grim," Phoenix sighed. "You're all dismissed; tomorrow I will speak with the Headmaster about the contracts."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Sleep," she replied. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Everyone nodded and followed her up the stairs to their rooms. When Shane entered the room she shared with the girl, Phoenix was already passed out.

"Starter, stay here." Phoenix demanded as the dragon tried to follow her up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had made Phoenix wait a week and a half before she could meet with him and things were getting worse for Romania. Last night, Phoenix had gotten a message and a new contract from Anton saying Romania had been attacked and that he needed her back to help reinforce the wards.  
"Where you headed?" Someone called, breaking her out of her thoughts.  
"Shane, hi, how was training this morning?" Phoenix asked. She'd been putting more pressure on Mike to train Shane so she wouldn't lose her trainer when Phoenix left.  
"Mike is a good coach," she told Phoenix. "I got Anton's reply back today."  
"You have? What did he say?"  
"He said if I am ready this July, I could retest. You'll be named as my mentor."  
"Really? Me?"  
"And Mike." Shane smiled.  
"Way to go Shane." Phoenix smiled.  
"So, where are you headed?"  
"Dumbledore's office, to tell him about the arrangements..."  
"Do you want some help?" Shane asked.  
"You really want to have a fight with the Headmaster?"  
"I have seen you drag a student to detention by his ear; I think I can go against Albus Dumbledore." Shane sighed.  
"You are so much more courageous than when I first met you." Phoenix smiled.  
"Thanks, it is nice actually knowing that I'm _not_ a failure."  
"You never have been Shane." Phoenix replied. "You are dedicated to the dragons."  
"It's nice to know that somebody cares."  
"Come on, we have a bastard to yell at." Phoenix sighed. "Starter, stay here."  
Starter gave an indignant chirp and plastered herself to Phoenix's shoulder.  
"I don't think he wants to leave you." Shane said.  
"Me neither, but I don't want him there."  
"He's not giving you a choice." Shane said.  
"No he's not, come on then." Phoenix smiled.  
"You are increasingly chipper, considering what is about to happen." Shane said.  
"After effect of Justin's training." Phoenix replied.  
Shane nodded in understanding as they reached the stone gargoyle.  
"Mars bars." Phoenix recited. The stone gargoyle hopped out of their way and the stone steps began to turn.  
"You ready for this?"  
"Born ready." Phoenix replied sarcastically as the steps stopped at a door.  
"Enter." Dumbledore called.  
"It's now or never." Phoenix sighed and opened the door.  
"Miss Black, how can I help you?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Over three quarters of the school is leaving for break. Instead of having the aurors take the train and then return. Allow the Handlers to protect the train and return to Romania where they need us."  
"The students need you here." Dumbledore replied calmly, though Phoenix could see, behind his calm facade, he was fuming at the thought that she was demanding something of him.  
"Eight Aurors over the holidays is more than enough. I've spoken to Kingsley and McGonagall. Snape and Flitwick and Sprout. They all agree that eight trained guards are enough. The gates need us more than you do."  
"Students are not staying, but rebels and refugees are coming."  
"The Gates has almost an entire country of refugees that need to be organized and taken to safety." Phoenix said.  
"I cannot allow you to take away vital protection from this school.  
"Then argue with Madam Bones of the Ministry, I am not sure she would agree with you. I was trying to give you some inkling of choice, but the Handlers of Dragon Gates, Sinaia, Romania, have been ordered by their High Commander, Anton Dupris, that they are to return to Romania for the Christmas Holiday. Madam Bones, out of respect and with no choice, agreed to his orders." Phoenix said handing Dumbledore an official looking document.  
"Yes, but Miss Black. This calls for all _true_ Handlers." Dumbledore smirked.  
"What are insinuating Dumbledore?" Phoenix spat.  
"Here in Britain, a true Handler is one with the grades, training, _and_ are of the age of seventeen. If I am not mistaken, you are _not _a true Handler yet."  
"How dare you!" Shane yelled. "Don't you dare try and discredit her!"  
"Shane." Phoenix shushed gently.  
"How dare you say she isn't a true Handler because of her age!" Shane yelled. "She's been a true Handler since Day 1. She is the epitome of a true Handler."  
"Shane." Phoenix said a little more forcibly, keeping herself calm.  
"He has no right Domna!" Shane cried.  
"No, Shane, he doesn't have any right. If you would have let me spoken, I already know of this. I read the contract over myself Shane. Calm yourself." Phoenix said gently, her arms staying crossed over her chest as she closed her eyes and leaned on the frame of a door. "If you could turn to the second contract, please," Phoenix said. "This contract states that I am to return within the week. Leadership of my Handlers will go to Gold Handler Hangar. This contract names me and my Trainee specifically for early removal. We will return with the rest of my team at the beginning of next term."  
"Domna?" Shane asked.  
"Albus Dumbledore hates me Shane. If I am miserable, all the better. He does not approve of my family and the company I keep. He does not like that Harry and I are engaged. He is a manipulative bastard that will do anything to get my temper to show. Though, he has now started to confuse me, I would have thought he'd want to get me out of here." Phoenix said eying Dumbledore.  
"I don't understand what you are saying Miss Black. I don't try and choose who a person should or shouldn't keep company with, I certainly don't care who you keep company with, or what you and Harry feel for each other. I simply want to keep the school safe."  
"Yes, well, you have my orders. If you have questions, talk to Kingsley and me at any time. Come Friday, I will be on the Train with all my Handlers and there is nothing you can do about it."  
"What about Mr. St. Heightz?" Dumbledore asked.  
"What about Mike?"  
"Not Mike, the Trainee." Dumbledore replied. Phoenix turned and pointed back to the second contract.  
"As my student, Justin St. Heightz stays with me at all times, the reason why his name is also on my orders. If I leave, he comes too. Come Friday, Justin and I will be in Romania helping run damage control and my team will follow in about three weeks' time, on the train headed to King's Cross and then off to Romania for the Winter holiday. We will then, _all_, return with the students, again protecting the train as it returns to the school." Phoenix said. "Those are my orders, and those are the documents telling you my orders. If you have questions, you know where to find me. Good day Albus. Shane, I believe we have some training to do."  
"Yes Domna." Shane replied in awe. Phoenix nodded and left the office with Shane on her heels.  
"Shane." Phoenix called when they were away from the Gargoyle.  
"Domna Bla...Phoenix, I'm sorry about back th..."  
"Don't be Shane. Thank you for sticking up for me. Just remember, if I have the attitude that something is going to go bad, I probably have a plan. With Dumbledore, I always have a plan. I think of every loop hole and every argument before confrontation. I am not stupid; you just need to trust I know what I am doing." Phoenix sighed.  
"Are you ok?" Shane asked.  
"Yeah, just, that man grates on my nerves." Phoenix replied. "I'll be fine in a few minutes. Promise."  
"We don't have to train today."  
"No, we will do some, different, training today." Phoenix smiled. "Something I may need even more than you."  
"What is that?" Shane asked.  
"Meditation. It opens the mind and relaxes the body. You see dragons as people, Kenneth told me that. This is the next step. If you want to be able to properly communicate with a dragon, you need to be devoid of all blame or hate, of all negative emotion. You need to open up to them, realize when they are trying to speak to you and let it flow. Meditation helps with this. I learned all this in India."  
"Wow." Shane breathed.  
"Where did you go for your training?" Phoenix asked.  
"Russia, Alaska, Greenland and Antarctica." Shane replied.  
"Every place where you could possibly freeze." Phoenix chuckled.

"It wasn't actually all that bad," Shane replied. "Anton picked the Gates that were truly the best for me and I learned a lot. It's not his fault I can't prove myself on the team I was tasked."

"And no one chooses the team they are tasked, you are just placed where people are needed," Phoenix nodded, knowing all too well what happened when a team was thrown together. She'd seen the effects more than enough times.

"Shane, how well do you work with Kendra?" Phoenix asked.

"She's been really helpful," Shane replied. "I think Kenny is also warming up to her."

"What about Mike and Justin?"

"There's nothing I hate about working with them," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I need a team and that starts this summer. Mike and Justin are already a given, and I want you, Kenneth and Kendra on my team as well."

"That leaves three spots open," Shane said.

"Susan Bones is being saved a place and I think I found a researcher in JC Kent."  
"Patrick's trainee?"

"He has a good head on his shoulders, a strong future gold," Phoenix replied. "I want him for the team."

"You really want me?" Shane asked.

"Yes. If you pass your test for Sector 1 and 2, I want you on my team."

"I'm honored."

"No reason to be," Phoenix replied. "You are a good Handler, and we need good handlers."

"Thank you," Shane smiled as they reached the rooms.

"I need to go pack, as soon as we're ready, Justin and I are leaving," Phoenix said.

"You're leaving tonight then?"

"Yes," Phoenix nodded. "Hannah should have told the others by now."

"Phoenix," Mike greeted when she walked in. "I took the liberty of packing for you. Abby wants to see you before you go."

"Thank you Mike, can you make sure Justin is ready?"

"He is packing now," Mike promised. "He'll be ready by the time you come back out."

Phoenix nodded and thanked him again before moving into the Healer's room.

"Good, Mike told you I wanted to see you," Abby said when she walked in.

"What did you need?" Phoenix asked.

"Four trunks," Abby replied. "On the table there, all shrunk down. I need you to take them back to Romania for the stores. That should help the Healers refill our stores."

"I'll make sure they get to them," Akane promised.

"Give them to Head Healer Amanda. She'll make sure the trunks get back to you. Madam Pomfrey wants them back when you return."

"Head Healer Amanda," Phoenix nodded. "I'll make sure."

"Thank you, and good luck."

"I think we're going to need it," Akane replied and picked up the shrunken trunks, slipping them into her bag. When she entered the common area, Justin and the Longbottoms were waiting for her.

"Good luck Phoenix," Alice hugged her.

"Thank you," the girl murmured.  
"Protect those dragons of yours Phoenix," Frank said. "And make sure you come back. Neville still needs his master."

"We'll be careful," Phoenix promised. "You ready Justin?"

"I'm ready," he said.

"Said your goodbyes?"

"Phoenix," Mike interrupted. Phoenix went and pulled him close, positioning her mouth by his ear.

"I'll keep him safe," she promised.

"Thank you," he whispered back. "I can't lose him."

"I know."

No more words were said when she pulled back. She set her hand on Justin's shoulder and led him out.

**A/N 2: **I hope this chapter it what you hoped for, I promise a longer chapter next time I post, which shall be shortly, I hope, but certainly less than a couple weeks.


End file.
